


The Decaydance Crime Agency

by DemonProcrastiNerd



Series: D. Crime Agency [1]
Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Falling in Reverse, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Voltaire (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonProcrastiNerd/pseuds/DemonProcrastiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some detectives have multiple personalities. Some are banging their partners. Some are doing both of those things. Others seem like they should be the ones in handcuffs. Sam Stentz has been all of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

(Five years ago)

 

He smiled at her, his bright blue eyes dusted by the long black hair that fell in front of his eyes. They were both rookies, but they had known each other for a long time. He was her brother's best friend. Although they technically were newly acquainted with each other when it came to work.

"I'm Jayy, Jayy Von Monroe." He grinned knowingly.

"Sam," she replied, "Samantha Stentz."

They didn't know it, but they were the perfect pair. 

She was fourteen and he was twenty.

 

(One year later) 

 

For the past eleven days, someone had been leaving roses on their shared desk along with a cup of Starbucks hot chocolate withe extra heavy cream and whipped cream, just the way she liked it. Today was the twelfth day, valentine’s day, and the roses had disappeared, now only a single rose lay across the desk with the drink.

She knew the language of flowers thanks to their most recent case, and she smiled as she took a sip of the warm goodness.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

The girl knew who it was, "I love you too Jayy."

The couple smiled because yeah, this was a great way to wake up considering she had slept on the couch in her office the night before.

She was fifteen and he was twenty-one.

 

(Some time later)

 

Waking up to dark hair, wild eyes, and a goofy smile was definitely her favorite way to wake up in the morning. She was wearing his shirt, he was wearing his pants. She didn't really know how, but eventually they ended up like this in bed. They had been together for a month, but to them it felt longer than that.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered as he leaned close to give her a kiss on the nose.

"Hey that's my line." She blushed adorably while leaning in the kiss his stubbly chin. It had been a while since they could have a peaceful morning such as this. In response Jayy playfully licked the shell of her ear, earning a gasp from his girlfriend.

"You know I have an idea." She whispered seductively, now sitting on his lap as he sat up.

"How about when we get married, for now I have other ideas..." He grinned mischievously.

"I can do that." She smiled as they fell backwards on the bed. 

"How about some breakfast, I'll make the pancakes?" He whispered.

"I'll make the eggs and sausage." Sam agreed.

"Orange juice?" He asked.

"Now what sort of breakfast would it be without orange juice?"

"Terrible!" Jayy exclaimed laughing. As they both got out of bed and went to separate bathrooms in the apartment otherwise they would never leave the house to get to work in time.

 

(Two years later)

 

"Sam, promise not to hate me." The boy said.

"You know I could never hate you, Jayy." The girl smiled. But as she went to give him a kiss, he pushed her away and left her at an arm’s length.

"You don't understand, I'm in love with Dahvie, your brother." He said. She stood there dumbfounded, "what are you-?"

"Sam, I'm gay. I'm sorry." He said leaving the room. The only sound that could be heard was her heart shattering into millions of pieces.

All those perfect mornings, the hot chocolates, and Jayy talking about marriage. It had just been nothing. She knew Dahvie deserved someone, of course that much she knew, but it had to be her boyfriend? She should have known really, but she hadn't. In a single moment all her happiness had been crushed. But she was used it, disappointment that is, and she would cope. She had to cope.

She seventeen, he was twenty three.

 

(Six months later) 

 

The two boys were smiling, laughing. She was happy for them, even though she hadn't gotten over Jayy completely. But that didn't matter anymore; she knew how to control her feelings. In six months the happy couple would be getting married.

Yet somehow that didn't bother her, the marriage part. It's just the fact that her ex was going to be her brother-in-law. The one guy who knew her best and he would never be hers.

 

(Another five months later)

 

The funeral procession had disappeared hours ago, but the girl looked on. He was going to be her brother in law. How fucked up was that? She had held feelings for her brother's fiancé. The police say he was either murdered or committed suicide. But no one was even sure. 

She stared at the gravestone, he was gone and he would never return. 

The girl made a promise to herself; she would never fall in love, ever again. 

She was eighteen, finally legal, and he would have been twenty-four.

 

(Two weeks later) 

 

She stared at the door, hoping for his smiling face to just walk in and say good morning with a cup of hot chocolate. She looked at the dead bouquet of roses. He was never coming back; she had to get over it.

Jayy was dead, and she would be alone.

Forever.

Or that's what she thought. Her heart turned to stone, and her eyes had become cold. All she would do was put herself towards her work. It was all she could do to stop herself from letting misery become her best friend yet again. But as the day turned to night, she reached for her old friend in the bottom draw to drown out the pain. She hoped she died of alcohol poisoning; those were her only thoughts before the whiskey lullaby.

 

(Eight months later)

The girl had finally started to come out of her shell. Her smile had returned, but the glimmer of her eyes was not the same as it once was. 

Lately she had been trying to get the secretaries, Ryan and Brendon, together; really the two of them belong together. Just like she and Jayy had. Biting her lip she sat at her desk and closed the draw with all her memories. She placed her hand around the choker she had worn since she had started training. The girl took a deep breathe.

Sam stopped using her real name and went by Cicatrice Vanity. However she was nicknamed Demon due to her interrogations and the signature black, peony pinstriped, pantsuit that she often wore. Especially since the blazer was always seen in her room. All of the newbies didn’t know her name, but they did fear her. For now, she solved her cases alone. She couldn't bear working with another partner. 

She was nineteen, and her broken heart could not be fixed. 

But had Jayy really died? His body had been found, but something seemed off. Something that she couldn't explain.

In a few months a new person would come and she would soon realize maybe the perfect duo just hadn't been formed yet. Maybe there was some who could cure her heart.

She looked up to find her brother, Ashley Purdy, ogling his oblivious partner, Andy Biersack. It was going to be a long day.

“Andy, stop singing!" She called as she reached for a pen to get started on her report. It was the song "Saviour" by their old band, Black Veil Brides, the irony since she really could use someone right now. Jayy...

She shook her head and smiled as she could hear Brendon saying, "Decaydance Crime Agency, how can I help you?"

For once, everything seemed normal, right? She didn't realize just what the future had in store for her. Not yet, at least.

 


	2. Of Rookies and Spencer's Ass Views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetad. if any mistakes, let me know.

"Yeah, yeah....alright....gosh would you stop worrying......I'll be fine.....alright....you two have fun...yeah love you too bro." The twenty-eight year old man responded. His bright blue-green eyes were tired from jet lag as he looked at the building. It wasn't a big place; the precinct actually looked more like a house than an office. The windows had closed blinds, or lavish curtains draped so that no one could look in. A cool spring breeze was in the air, making his longish black hair, with red tips; seem like a wildfire at night. The man sighed as he ended the phone call to his newly engaged brother.

He had finished training a few years ago, and used to work in a branch office out in Los Angeles, his hometown. However, times had changed and his boss and him weren't on the best of terms so he was sent to work here. Some of the reasons dealt with his older brother being gay, other reasons dealt with his private life. To put it bluntly, Jared Leto liked to have fun. However being sent here, he couldn't tell if it was an insult or a compliment.

Now the notorious branch, the Decaydance Crime Agency, was rumored to be filled with drama. Everyone was practically family, and they all knew each other from a young age. Rumor had it that the man who ran the Clandestine Investigation Authority (CIA) made this the special agency. Most of the people who worked here had a connection to the big man, Pete Wentz. Some of them used to be in bands, others were relatives. But that was not why this place was disliked. You see, many of the people working here were love interests. The biggest thing being that the entire office was LGBT supporting. Most of the people who worked here were men, there weren't many women. And if most of them were dating, well you get the drift.

In fact, Pete Wentz was married to his secretary, Patrick Stump. Of course that wasn't the problem. The problem was Jared did not know how to behave around a bunch of people who were, in essence, in-laws. Sure he could deal with his brother and Tomo, but walking into an entirely new place he didn't know what to expect. Especially upon hearing that his partner was a girl. Would his partner be lesbian? Bi? Especially since Jared wasn't very fond of working with crabby old ladies, he hoped she would at least be young and pretty. His age at least.

Taking a deep breath he stepped toward the door that was painted black. On the front in purple was the Clandestine Symbol. The bat with the half skeleton heart. He pulled open the door and stepped inside. 

The atmosphere was surprisingly warm for a detective agency. There were chandeliers that gave off a warm glow, the walls were painted a welcoming, yet fiery, red. There were many desks, and they were set up so that people were surrounded by their colleagues. There were doors to offices decorated with the names of who they belonged to. Surprisingly, the offices seemed more like little apartments, judging by the way things were set up. There was a main stairway that led upstairs, and the said boss man's office was onlooking the entire floor from upstairs.

Jared walked to the main desk where there were was a man sitting. His hair was a light blonde-brunette, and his beard was neatly trimmed. 

"Hi I'm Spencer Smith, can I help you?" The man said in a polite tone.

"Umm yeah, I'm new here." Jared stuttered. He really wasn't expecting this, the rumors always made the agency sound like a brothel really it seemed quite nice here.

"Name?" Spencer inquired. He was a bit surprised that there was fresh meat around here. New people rarely came around here. Suddenly movement caught his eye, someone was coming to pay him a visit. Of course, like the good boyfriend he was, he pretended he didn't notice.

"Jared." He said a bit clearer now. Of course then the unexpected happened.

"Hey Babe," a deep voice belonging to man said. The man, having dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard as well, leaned forward and gave Spencer a quick peck on the cheek. From the looks of it, he had been pushing the mail cart.

"Leto, right?" Spencer asked seemingly unaffected by his boyfriends presence, although a slight smile dared to tug at his lips for a moment. Jared was speechless, after all in his old office such open affection wasn't allowed in the workplace.

"So you're the newbie I heard about this morning." Spencer said, smirking a bit at at Jared's reaction. Said person just nodded again, having lost his ability to use his voice due to a bit of shock.

"I'm Jon, Spencer's boyfriend. I'm also the mail boy around here. Welcome, I see you're paired with the demon. Ouch, what did you do to deserve that?" The dark hair man said cheerfully. Jared was about to respond until he realized that Jon said a demon. Demons weren't real, were they? How could someone sound so cheerful when talking about demons?!

"You're not homophobic, are you?" Spencer said with a slightly concerned tone if it wasn't for the fact his boyfriend called his sister a demon, again.

"I'm best friends with my brother who is gay and currently engaged so no I'm not homophobic. Just a bit startled to see that affection at work." Jared responded. In reality he was used to such behavior considering the fact that he used to live in LA with his brother and his brother's fiancé.

"Jared Leto...ah here you are, go to Brendon, he is... over there." Spencer said with a welcoming voice pointing to a desk where a young man was seated, his trimmed at the sides, sort of like a weird Elvis haircut (it's the hairstyle on the cover of TWTLTRTD) one could say. He was wearing a button down, white collared shirt and the first few buttons were not done.

"And don't flirt with Brendon or Ryan." Jon said. A slightly confused Jared turned around, "why?"

"First their our best friends. Second they totally like each other but they won't admit it to each other. Third the demon will be pissed if you ruin it's plan to mess up its plan to get them together." Jon responded.

"You know Sam doesn't like being called demon." Spencer sighed.

"Only the few of us that remember when Sam existed call the demon, Sam." Jon pointed out. Of course a confused Jared was worried, why did they call his partner a demon?!

"Demon?" Jared squeaked. He really didn't like the way this was going, his new partner was probably a crabby old lady who followed the rules but used to be that nice grandma who baked everyone cookies until someone hid her dentures or Bengay.

"Just go to Brendon, and no flirting we are keeping an eye on you," Spencer said shooing Jared away and then turned to his mischievous boyfriend, "And I told you not to scare the rookies Jon. We all know Sam needs a partner."

"Yeah well she needs a love life as well, and look how that has turned out." Jon told his boyfriend.

"Sam might actually go all demonic on you if you keep talking about her like that." Spencer reprimanded.

"Yes well I've been a bad boyfriend, are you gonna punish me?" Jon teased.

"Oh just you wait for when we get home." Spencer whispered seductively. Of course Jon couldn't help but grin, "Sam really needs a sex life, maybe she is nicer when she is getting laid."

"Just for that, no sex later." Spencer said turning around, disgusted by thought of his kid sister having sex with anyone.

"What, aww come on! Everyone knows I'm nicer when I'm getting laid." Jon pouted with a sly look in his eyes.

"Well if you can convince me by the end of the day, maybe we can. But as of right now, no." Spencer responded returning to his work. 

"Fine, game on Smith." The mail boy grinned as he returned to his cart.

"Watch your ass Walker!" 

"That's your job, babe!" Jon called as he walked away laughing. Spencer rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's innuendo. The receptionist looked back at the screen to resume his work, strangely enough Sam hadn't signed in yet. She probably stayed at her brother's place last night. Spencer knew he shouldn't worry, but Sam was his younger sister since their legal guardians at the moment were Pete and Patrick

He took one last glance at his boyfriend who was swaying his hips as he delivered mail to the desks. With a devious smile, Spencer slipped the keys to the mail room into his pocket. Jon got off in two minutes, he couldn't wait.And honestly he had to admit, his boyfriend did have a pretty nice ass.

 

Jared, of course, was lucky enough to not have heard the conversation between the couple. Rather, he had already reached Brendon by time their conversation had reached perverted status. Brendon wasn't really that quiet, however he did spend time gazing at his crush, Ryan Ross. Despite what he claimed, Brendon Urie was into guys. Specifically a certain Ryan Ross. Our dear Ryan on the other hand was openly gay and had a crush on Brendon. Their desks were across from each other, so whenever they looked up, they would see each other. Each time their eyes met, their cheeks burned from embarrassment and catcalls along with whistles could be heard throughout the office. 

Brendon looked up to see Jared, walking towards. Despite what people said, Brendon was actually a genius. So much so, that he really should have been working on the field but he really didn't want to. He loved attention, it's just that he liked working at his desk.

The reason this was mentioned is because by time Jared reached Brendon he already had Jared's file open and ready for use. He looked to down to check his watch, that took him about two minutes, If he wasn't so distracted by the hottie in the desk across, it probably would have taken him ten seconds. 

"Umm, hi I'm-" Jared began, but he was interrupted by the all knowing Urie who decided to show off a bit. 

"Jared Leto, the rookie. And you have been paired with," Brendon paused when he saw the name because it couldn't be true, "no that can't be right." He looked up at Ryan and put on his best business face although it didn't go very well since he really couldn't focus because, oh my god, those hands.

"Hey Ry since when did she have a partner?" He asked leaning forward a bit. Ryan looked up and brushed a few brunette strands behind his ear. 

"What are you talking about B-den?" Ry responded distractedly, he was bit busy trying not to look at the man across from him.

"This guy has been assigned to be Sam's partner." Brendon said, a bit worried,

"What?!" Ryan exclaimed looking at Brendon in the eyes. While it may have looked like they were just gazing at each other, they were having a telepathic conversation. Yeah, that is how much they belonged together. Like seriously. Their conversation as so in depth about their worries on Sam that they didn't even bother to hear the room erupting in the afore mentioned catcalls and hoots. In fact the noise quickly died down when everyone realized the seriousness of the unheard conversation which wasn't at all filled with bashful glances and halfhearted, embarrassed laughs.

Of course to write down such a conversation would not be possible considering the fact it revolved around Sam, romance, and hot chocolate. Clearly three topics that obviously belonged together in a conversation, right? However the conversation quickly came to a close as the familiar sound of converse on linoleum could be heard coming from the front desk. Brendon and Ryan ended their telepathic conversation and returned to their work.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be a jerk. She just started being nice to everyone again." Ryan said.

"Especially since her last partner died." Brendon added solemnly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her." Ryan smiled assuringly. Which for a man such as Jared, that did not sound very comforting to hear that early in the morning. And her last partner died?!

 

Jared looked up to see a girl in her late teens walk in. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length, and her skin was a natural tan. The girl wore a black beanie that used two berets on the side to clip it, one was reddish pink the other was silver. She wore grey converse, black skinny jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, and a blazer. The blazer was black with peony pinstripes, the famous demon blazer. She had a dark-espresso colored messenger bag slung around her. On her face was a pair of black rectangle-framed glasses. 

"Morning Ryro, hey Bden." She said in a tired voice. She ruffled Ryan's hair which led to playful yet deadly glare from him. He did not like people touching his hair at all, and that was known by everyone in the office. Except for her, who had started around the same time as he had. A majority of them had started at the same time, except for original members like Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Ray, Pete, Patrick, Joe, and Andy. Well, drummer Andy, there were a few people that had the same first name. The two she had greeted responded with a cheerful, "morning."

"Hey Bden, do you have my-" she began. Out of nowhere Brendon made a Starbucks cup magically appear, this was something normal for her at least. Jared on the other hand was amazed.

"Starbucks hot chocolate with extra heavy cream and whipped cream?" The all knowing Urie finished holding out the drink to her. The girl smiled as she took the cup from him thankfully.

"Thanks Bden, you are a life saver." She said as she took a sip after giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime Sam." He laughed as if the girl across from him wasn't called a demon. Jared's eyes widened on realization that this, this kid was supposed to be his partner!

"Spencer told me you and Ry held a long gaze with each other." Sam grinned evilly as she leaned against his desk. But Ryan blushed a bright red, with embarrassment.

"Not funny." The two chorused as they avoided meeting each other's eyes. 

"And who are you?" The girl asked in a slightly exasperated tone as if to say she had not time for him.

"He is Jared Leto." Brendon said with a voice of authority.

"And I care because?" She responded in a similar tone.

 "He is your new partner." Ryan said in a seemingly distracted voice for obviously work related reasons. 

"Okay." Sam responded in an unaffected tone as she started walking towards the main stairway. Brendon tapped Jared's shoulder grinning. He and Ryan mouthed a count down from three when suddenly they heard footsteps freeze. Good luck, Brendon mouthed to a confused Jared.

"Wait a minute," Sam began calmly as she appeared to be thinking things through. In les then three seconds she processed what he said and exclaimed, "He's my what now?!" 

The whole entire room went so silent that you could hear strange noises coming from the basement where Gerard and Frank were supposed to be at the moment. Because it's Gerard and Frank, they can't not be in a basement. When the noises from the basement stopped as one of the coffin-like frames next to Sam moved and there appeared the afore mentioned men standing behind the painting.

"What's all the ruckus about in here?" Gerard and Frank whined like an old Italian lady because yeah, people coming out from behind paintings was perfectly normal in a crime agency.

"Bden and Ryro said I have a new partner. Since when was this decided?" She tattled in a whiney but annoyed voice that sounded weird considering her voice was deep for a girl. Frank shrugged and Gerard waved his hand as if to say, "meh doesn't bother me so we will return to my lair now." Because yes, the queen of sass (which was debatable once you met Brendon or Ryan) could say that much with a simple flick of his hand, after all he is Gerard Way, husband of Frank Iero. Or maybe Frank was the husband of Gerard, it gets confusing after a while. The two closed the coffin or portrait door thingy, whatever it was called, and descended to the basement. 

"Thanks for nothing." Sam snapped to no one in particular who was currently in the room. 

"Why are you so against having a partner anyway?" Jared asked, putting one hand on his hip and tilting his head. This teenage girl clearly had an attitude problem, or so he thought.

"None of your business rookie!" She growled angrily. He didn't know a thing about the past! And besides, why did they have to pair her up with some newbie, she would've been perfectly happy if Brendon or Ryan had been her new partner. But some guy she didn't even know?! Pete and Patrick were going to hear about this when they got back from wherever they were.

"Why is there so much arguing this early in the morning?" A voice said belonging to a certain Asian. Standing behind Sam was Mike Shinoda, who was the oldest of everyone there. He had his arm wrapped around his husband Chester.

"Morning Mike, Chaz." The girl said unhappily due to her current situation.

"Again, what the heck is going on?" Chester asked this time, his voice seemed a bit tired.

"Sam has got a new partner." Everyone in the room said unanimously in a monotone voice. 

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Mike thought aloud.

"You knew and didn't tell me?!" She exclaimed in fury.

"Why don't we go talk in the office away from everyone else?" Chester whispered, sending a glare to everyone in the room that said leave-or-die because while he had a beautiful voice, his screaming could be frightening. As the room dispersed, the couple led the new partners up the stairs so they could talk some where privately.

 

Ryan looked up at Brendon, "Looks like the next few weeks will be pretty interesting." 

His friend, and secret crush, looked up and grinned in response, "Sure looks like it."

And the results of Spencer and Jon's game? Jon won of course because no one can resist the charms of Jon Walker. Spencer looked up at his boyfriend who was currently walking from the mail room triumphantly, swinging his hips triumphantly with a slight wince. Jon noticed and flashed him a smile, a very sexy smile, the receptionist might add. Sometimes he was thankful for commotions that gave him the ability to punish his boyfriend. 

Jon's break had just finished, and he was actually excited for the next one. He rubbed his back, it was bit sore, because being rammed into the copy machine of the mail room repetitively was not very comfortable. He raised his hand to touch a suspiciously new bruise on his neck. Smiling, he walked to the receptionist's desk.

"Couldn't resist my charms, huh?" He said a bit short of breath.

"Or maybe it was just your ass. Don't get ahead of yourself Walker." The receptionist said without looking up so he could hide a goofy grin. 

"Pretty sure it was my charms." Jon said as he turned to go and find Sam who was probably in demon mode about getting a new partner.

"Where are you going?" Spencer called out.

"To go and calm the demon." He responded.

"Have fun, don't get hexed." The receptionist joked as he watched his boyfriend go towards the staircase. Spencer watched his boyfriends hips sway and yeah, it was totally the ass.


	3. Unorthodox and Friendly...For the Moment

Before anything gets out of hand it would be best to explain why in the world Chester and Mike were there. Okay so for the record, the two of them were married and Mike is second in charge to Pete. And then there is the fact that somewhere along the weird way, it just so happened that Patrick and Chester were magically related. No one quite knows why, but for all purposes it explains why they sing like angels. At least according to their husbands.  
After Mike, Chester, Jared, and the demon had ascended the stairs to get to the office, the main floor, was in a practical roar. The girl hadn't had a partner in over a year so this was a pretty big thing. A lot of people were making pools too see how long the new duo would last and how things would end up between them. Although that was mainly the cause of a certain Ronnie Radke who enjoyed driving his younger demonic sister crazy, like everyone else he had a strange way of showing her affection. It wasn't not normal for bets to be held among each other. It just that it was kind of unusual for bets to be focused on the demon. Jon was heading towards the office to prevent Sam from possibly killing someone. Brendon and Ryan were continuing there work, grinning because they knew the consequence of trying to prevent her anger.  
Meanwhile, unaware of what was going on downstairs, were four people slowly entering the second biggest office in the building. The girl dropped her bag to the floor, flopped onto the couch, and propped her feet up on the small coffee table. Her arms were partially crossed since she was still drinking her hot chocolate, her eyebrows furrowed in defiance. She was not going to go along with this. The man was sitting on the other side of the couch, clearly having an attitude in response to the girl's. The couple sat at the desk, well Mike sat on the chair while Chester leaned on the desk.   
"I understand you are not content with this decision but-" Mike began but was cut off by a voice dripping with venom.  
"Well that's the nice way to put it." The girl shot back, her voice did not have a single bit of kindness. Instead it was hardened, as sharp as the katana that hung above the fireplace in the office. Because it was Mike, he couldn't not have a katana somewhere in his room.  
"Now Sam, we understand you are pissed about having a new partner, but your case solving methods are a bit...unorthodox. Pete suggested that having a partner who was a bit unorthodox themselves would benefit your cases." Chester said in a soothing voice, raising his hand to his head, the cuff of his sleeve revealing the flame tattoo on his wrist.   
"I'm unorthodox?!" Jared said in shock. Sure he tended to be the one behind the scenes, and enjoyed the undercover work. But he wasn't really unorthodox. Except for maybe that time when he pretended to be a bar singer and ended up almost getting killed, or the time he pretended he was a mafia ally and almost got shot, and then there was the time when he slept with a drug dealer just to catch him. Okay, so maybe he was unorthodox when it came to catching the bad guys.  
"Yes you are,"The married men both said at the same time. As he shrugged, they turned to the girl, "And so are you so don't deny it."  
"What, I am not." She denied.  
"How about the time you used the murderer's friend as bait. Or the time you blackmailed the criminal. Or the times you purposefully made yourself target just so you could catch them on multiple charges." Chester responded in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"Or the time you dressed up as a guy to catch the murderer. Or when you hooked up with the psycho killer chick, made her believe you were into her, and then lead her to the jail cell rather than your bed because she thought you had a handcuff kink." Mike added looking at the girl.   
"Okay so maybe I'm a little unorthodox," she began but the two looked at her to increase their point until she admitted, "okay a lot unorthodox."  
The couple nodded as if to say no-shit-Sherlock, because the only person allowed to make a no-duh-Watson comment was Sam. Well unless you are the genius Brendon Urie, but that is beside the fact. Anywho, the girl looked embarrassed because she really didn't want anyone to know about the times she went undercover. Jared on the other hand was impressed, because he had never met a female detective who would go so far as he normally would in a case. Of course the thought was interrupted when the girl said, "the phone is going to ring."  
How did she know the phone was going to ring. She was probably wrong anyway, at least that was what he thought until the phone actually started to ring. They all looked at the phone until Mike said, "Babe pick up the phone. It's Pete."  
Chester nodded and picked up the phone. Only half of the conversation could be heard as Chester conversed with the currently absent boss, "Hi Pete....no yeah they are here......in our office.......should I tell her......and what about him.....I get that but why.....oh alright.....you sure you wanna do this......is that Patrick.....oh god I don't even want to know.....alright.....so just tell them.....you sure about this....alright....got it..bye."  
Everyone stared at Chester waiting for him to relay Pete's message when he finally said to the girl, "Sam stop bitching about getting a new partner. He said everything will be just fine so don't worry. Pete has a plan, and this the only way to make things work out after....You know."   
"Are you kidding me," she exclaimed, "what does he expect the past to hit replay on the past with a new guy?!"  
"He also said that the two of you should go and settle in your office." Chester sighed looking at his husband. He knew that Sam was going to put up a fight until they got a good case. She needed proof that he would be a good partner, otherwise just convincing her with words would be pointless. He really hoped that they would be getting a good case soon. Oh but he had no idea what was coming, he didn't realize that the case that would bring them a bit closer, is exactly what would be tearing Sam apart even more. Because Sam wasn't stupid, and her hunches were rarely wrong, and this hunch was going to bring about one of the worst situations she could possibly get. Or at least next to falling in love, but that's beside the point.   
Mike was worried, he knew how the girl could get, especially when it came to new people. She could act either like a jerk, or be really quiet like an awkward turtle, or she was extremely friendly. Obviously she was very friendly right now...NOT!  
Right then and there, a certain Jon Walker limp-ran into the room yelling, " Sam put down the pen no killing people and don't use the hot chocolate to permanently ruin his eyesight."  
"Hi Jon." The three men said to the frantic man.  
"Wow that's the first time you didn't get violent."Jon said taken back.  
"You smell like sex." Sam noted suspiciously.  
"What does that have to do with-" he began but was cut off.  
"Did Spencer bang you? You're limping." The girl responded blankly,"Don't tell me you guys did it on the copy machine?"  
"How did you-"  
"You shirt still has the imprint." She stated matter of factly.  
"Maybe..."  
"Eww! I'm never going in there for the next week!"  
"It's not like anything got dirty."  
"You fucked. In the mail room!" She argued, clearly disgusted.  
"Don't be so immature. He couldn't resist my charms." Jon grinned,  
"Just your ass. That ass is way more effective than the charms for Spencer."  
"And how would you know?"  
"I'm a genius remember. And do me a favor go take a shower."  
"Sure thing." He smirked.  
"Without Spencer oh my god my virgin mind."   
"You're a virgin everywhere except for your mind, and your eyes." He added since he knew about her secret porn stash, which was behind her hentai stash. Really, you had to know how to navigate all her bookmarks on the computer to find it. Unfortunately, Jon happened upon it all one day. He was minorly disgusted, but also impressed! Of course that is not important right now...  
"And my ears thanks to you." She shuddered. Remembering the time they were at Ryan's house and she heard noises and walked in on them. Yeah, she read enough slash fics, she did not need to see that.  
"Sorry." Jon blushed, embarrased by the incident being alluded to.  
"Why are you here anyway?" She asked.   
"Well Bden and Ryro are to busy ogling each other so I had to stop you from possibly committing murderer, otherwise they would be here right now." He stated looking at his leather shoes. The other three men who had been watching the conversation in awe, and Jared in discomfort, finally cleared their throats.  
"What was going on with Patrick? Usually he says hi." The girl asked Chester, who looked at Mike a bit embarrased. He finally responded, "he was eating."  
"Ewwwww!! That's it you guys are sick. Rookie, my office now before I actually do commit a crime." Sam said in disgust, grabbing Jared's hand.  
Mike, Chester, and Jon all watched as the two left. The two looked at Chester with a you-just-had-to-say-that face. Running to the door, he called after them, "They were at that restaurant in Japan."  
"I don't want to know I said." She called back. Because yeah, everyone had a dirty mind and therefore you had to be careful with what you said. That's how things were, and that was mostly the fault of couples like Jon and Spencer who decided to have rondevous in the mail room for...intimate purposes.   
"Were they really?" Mike asked curiously.   
"Remember that place we went to when she and Jayy were dating and everyone got drunk except for her, me, drummer Andy, and Joe." Spencer said. And they all nodded remembering the drunken night because for the office, they didn't go to Vegas. For them, what happened in Asia stayed in Asia. Because really, that was their favorite place to go on trips.   
   
Meanwhile, away from the room and now descending the grand staircase were the the new duo. San had Jared's wrist gripped tightly as she led him to her office. She opened the dark, mahogany door, and pushed him in. Before slamming the door shut she called out, "I hate you all who intimately rondevous at work, and if I have to hear one more word about it, I will castrate all of you."   
Everyone in the office went quiet except for Ryan and Brendon, who were currently giggling about some stupid memories regarding summer, the ocean, cabarets, DaVinci paintings, smiles, cigarettes, affairs, and of course makeup. All of that was long behind them, yet they still remembered because after all, all had been golden when the day met the night. And in their case, things still were.  
   
The door slammed behind the two and Sam looked over at him. She finished her hot chocolate and threw it in the trash can next to the door. She stared at him for a long moment, and then walked over to a desk. Well really it was two desks, side by side. The floor was wood, a beautiful golden brown with dark age lines. She put her bag, which he hadn't even realized she picked up, next too a black, leather office chair. Sighing she used a hair tie she had on wrist to tie her hair into a messy bun. She then slipped of her jacket and placed it on a hook next to the doorway.   
The office was small and homey. There was a black, canvas sofa in front of the fire place and had a short wooden coffee table in front. The fiery colored wall paper was victorianesque, while the curtains that covered the wall were a pretty beige. There were two other doors, one that read bathroom and the other that said, when working over time, and the couch isn't enough  while scrawled underneath was (if you know what I mean) [my friend added the parentheses part. That's what you get when writing during a free period while having a dirty mind]  
"I don't know if I should find that to be inappropriate or innocent." Jared said in awe at the sign. Sam looked up to see the sign and started hysterically laughing.  
"If you lock all your brothers as revenge for playing a cruel joke, they decide to write that. I only got the inappropriate part of the joke one day when my boyfriend and I fell asleep on the couch and then Brendon walked in asking if the couch was really enough."  She responded laughing. For her it was a good memory.  
"Why would your boyfriend be here?"  
"He was my duo partner." She responded.  
"Oh. I'm sorry about your boyfriend." Jared spoke apologetically. Sam was standing by the window looking outside. A sad smile was on her face. That was the first thing Jayy had asked her on their first day. Even though they were both rookies, she had interned at the place and that had been her assigned office. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad partner, so she decided to open up just a bit so he knew what he was dealing with. And then revert back to the demonic mask she normally wore.   
"We broke up the year before he died. He actually dated my brother and they were engaged when he died. They were best friends..." She sighed.  
"Well, I guess I can see why you're against having a new partner." He said.  
"Yeah. Don't expect me to be this nice all the time." Sam laughed softly.  
"So I'm guessing its one of those, I'll be nice for a few minutes and then afterwards I go back to being jerk face?" Jared questioned flatly.  
"Basically. And I am not a jerk face!"  
"Of course not! You are a demonic jerk face." He corrected.  
"Okay maybe a little," She finally admitted, "reverting to demon phase, anything else you want to say before I return to hating you."  
"Can't wait to get to work on a case with you, partner?" He asked, not quite sure what to call her.  
"Cicatrice Vanity," she responded with a slight smile, "Call me Cicatrice."  
"Right. Well, Cicatrice, I'm looking forward to working with you." He said extending his arm. Although he was a bit confused, wasn't her name Sam?!  
"As am I, Jared Leto." She agreed meeting his wit a firm handshake. Neither noticed how their hands fit together perfectly, but it was pretty evident. Brendon and Ryan were peeking through the keyhole, and they could tell. That moment was the beginning of a beautiful partnership, and possibly even something bigger. 


	4. The Day Brendon Became Irony

The moment did not last very long for the two of them and in less than a few moments the mutual hatred between the two returned. Despite their desks being next to each other, they completely ignored each other. Days were typically filled with the two being at each other's throats. Someone would move a jacket, a pencil would go missing. There were the occasional times when unfinished drinks were found hidden in a desk three days later. 

The only time the office was silent was when one of them went home, was sleeping in the adjacent room, or if Sam was likely hiding out in the basement or the like. They had been stuck together for nearly two weeks. Minor cases here and there mostly on petty theft. Nothing big had really come in and cases were typically solved in less than a few hours and sent off to court.

It was a bright, cloudy Wednesday when the case had come in. That particular morning, Jared had showed up to work late and Sam was already in the office. It was precisely nine in the morning when there was a knock on the door, interrupting their bickering about being punctual.

Now Brendon Urie wasn't the bringer of bad news, but Ryan was presently locked in the bathroom with several others, crying their eyes out. Usually he was the one to bring the bad cases while a certain Urie was the ray of sunshine. The day was honestly just full of oxymorons. The sky was clouded, but it was still sunny out. It's like when it's raining even though the sky is perfectly clear. 

"Morning Bden." The two said as they looked away from each other to see their secretary. But their faces turned to worry when they saw his eyes that were sunken in from crying.

"We have a have a case for you guys. But, we don't know if you guys are going to want to take it. Specifically you, Sam." Urie said in a voice wrecked with depression.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked monotonously. 

"It's a case but, umm." He stuttered.

"Just spit it out Bden." Jared interjected, straightening his posture.

"Basement now. Autopsy. Can't- just go to Gerard please." Brendon struggled as his eyes filled with tears. The duo nodded and walked towards Urie. Sam gave him a hug and then went on her toes to kiss his nose. After calming down they ran to the basement.

As they left the room, Brendon collapsed to the floor in tears. He was scared, not just because of the case but because of Sam. He knew she shouldn't be given this case, she was already still picking up the pieces from Jayy's death. But Pete said she needed this, that only she can solve the case because she knew the victim the most. But he didn't want to believe it, No one wanted to believe the news they had just been given. And while a demonic Sam was one thing, satanic Sam was even worse. There was a difference between the underworld and Hell. And if her life was already Hell, then he didn't even know what her life could be called now.

 

By time they reached the basement they knew something was wrong. There was no music on. At all. Usually Gerard would have some stuff playing in the background, but right now the basement was silent. The already cold lights seemed like they were from a horror movie, they were not friendly at all. They stepped forward as Sam called out Gerard and Frank's names.

"Hey, over here." Frank said solemnly. His usually bubbly, happy go lucky, I love mother effing unicorns personality was not present. His eyes were red and glazed over a bit as well. 

Jared walked forward briskly, attempting to keep up with Sam's hurried pace. He had a gut feeling, a terrible gut feeling. And truthfully, he had no idea just how awful the current situation was. 

Gerard was hunched over the table. His dark hair looked depressing and limp, rather than having its usual, flamboyant volume. He looked up, his eyes heavy with depression that he looked like the way he did back during the Revenge Era, except he didn't have any make up on at all. 

"So they assigned you guys to the case huh?" Gerard sighed. On a scale of terrible events in Gerard Way's life, this was worse than Bert. And that meant a lot because the only thing worse than Bert was the death of Helena. 

The body was covered in a white sheet. The hair clearly had volume, since black strands stuck out from underneath. The person was clearly big boned. But the identity was currently unknown too the two detectives. Sam stared at the body. She reached for the sheet but accidentally ended up hitting an arm instead. The arm of the dead body now dangled from the metallic table that reeked of antiseptic. 

On the hand was a green cartoon character. The cheeks red, smiling happily. It wore a pair of headphones. In the moment she realized who it was. Sam pulled the sheet and began to cry a as she saw the familiar face. All that time she spent being strong went to waste. 

"Dahvie." She barely whispered. She didn't realize that Frank had taken Jared outside to speak with him. All she knew was that her brother was lying in front of her, dead. He was deader than the noise in this room.

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this case?" Gerard inquired sympathetically.

"I have to." She sniffled.

"Sam you can't just-"

"How did he die?" The girl asked.

"What?"

"How. Did. He. Die?!" Sam cried, breaking into sobs.

"Umm well you see..." He trailed off.

"Tell me. Please I need to know." She begged. Gerard nodded and took a deep breath.

 

Frank exhaled and closed the door behind them. They stood there in the tiny hallway in silence, breathing carefully as if they would end up like the man on the table.

"Who was that?" Jared finally asked.

"Sam's brother. Dahvie Vanity." Frank answered dimly.

"Wow, I mean I guess I would be the same if my brother died." Jared began.

"I don't think you understand."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the brother Jayy left her for." Frank finally said. Then Jared understood that for Sam, this was more than just a brother dying. This was a brother who she was still in love with the fiancé who died. The lover of the man who was Sam's partner before he was. Frank looked up at Jared, "are you guys sure you want to take this case?"

"How did he die?" Jared said in his work tone. Rather than responding he decided to get straight to the point. Frank looked up at him, his face was even darker than it had been before. Finally, after a long silence, Frank finally divulged the information to Jared at the same time as Gerard told Sam.

 

"Dahvie Vanity was murdered."


	5. The Mail Room knows no boundaries... Cicatrice Returns

Sam hadn't left the extra room in her office for days. Well, really four hours but these hours in silence dragged on. Jared had been keeping count, staring at the clock on his desk in their office. Brendon walked in, with a hopeful face, but it soon fell as he saw the door still locked. 

"She still not out?" He asked.

"Nope, still locked in." The rookie responded leaning back. Waiting on her was getting rather tiring. The secretary walked in further and put his ear to the door and then started chuckling.

"No wonder she's not out" he chuckled lights as he stood straight up and knocked on the door as he called out, "if you keep playing your fingers will start bleeding and then you can't solve cases anymore."

Jared looked over confused until the lock on the door clicked. Brendon opened the door to reveal the girl sitting on a bed, playing a black acoustic guitar. Her eyes were a bit red, and she was playing "where's my wonderland" by Blood On The Dance Floor. 

"You have a case, hun." Brendon sighed like a mother hen.

"Wonderland baby, it's all in your head." She sang roughly and looked up at her best friend.  Her eyes were like empty black holes. 

"Put on the demon jacket and let's go." He demanded, leaning to one side and put his hand on his hip. The girl looked up, she was clutching the guitar as if it was the only thing that could save her. Her face was completely wrecked, Brendon knew it had been a bad idea to give the case to her.

"Don't wanna leave. Just wanna sleep." She whispered roughly. The secretary sighed and looked at her, he knew exactly what she needed. If she was around regular people in this state, she might become a criminal herself. Especially since her face wasn't very presentable. Typical officers weren't very sympathetic or kind to her. She needed a leash, and he knew exactly what it was.

"How about I go grab you your headphones, so you don't go to crazy. Go to the bathroom and wash up, put on some makeup too. Want me to send in Ry to help" he asked the girl on the bed. Slowly she nodded and Brendon quickly went back to his desk so he could get Ryan, and the headphones.

Jared stared at the girl apologetically as he considered dropping the case for her sake, well really his because he didn't want to deal with a depressed teenager. The man knew from experience that a depressed teenager was never a good thing. He opened his mouth and began to speak, "hey look if you-" 

"Just shut up, alright. I don't need your damn pity! I'll be fine okay?" She hissed at him like a snake. Yup, definitely not good. Luckily just in time Ryan walked into the room. 

"Whoa good thing I got here. No need to go demonic just yet sis. Save that attitude for the criminal." Ryan said quickly. Jared looked at him gratefully as Ryan helped Sam up and lead her to the bathroom.

Jared couldn't keep track about how long they had been in the bathroom. He was scared, her eyes in that moment looked deadly. Until Ryan walked in he thought he was going to die. Suddenly the door opened and he looked up to see something, well someone looking, unexpected.

The girl's outfit hadn't really changed, except now she was wearing a checkerboard studded belt. Her hair was the same, the beanie was still the same. Except her face, was not the same. She was wearing dark eyeliner, and light black eyeshadow. Her lips were still chapped, but seemed a bit plumper than before. Around her neck was a black ribbon choker, that had the clandestine symbol as a pendant. She was now wearing a pair of leather gloves as well as black Doc Martin boots. Reaching for the demon blazer, the girl afterwards put it on. Surprisingly, she looked very professional. Well, if a borderline gothic emo style could be considered that way. 

"What are you staring at rookie? We don't have all day to just sit here and waste time. I suggest you get that ass in gear and start walking boy." She snapped harshly. It was like she had become a whole different person. Before Jared could respond, Urie walked in holding a pair of Skullcandy headphones. He put his hand up for Jared to stop himself, and then handed Sam her pair of headphones and her iPhone that had a lot of music downloaded onto it.

Without any expression she took them and plugged in the headphones. Then she pressed a few buttons on the screen until she was satisfied, proven by the slight bobbing of her head to music . Then she put them on and her eyes seemed to soften slightly. Brendon sighed and looked up at Ryan who had smudges of lip gloss on his wrist cuff. That was why her lips looked different from before! The girl began to walk towards the door to leave, as she opened the door she turned to look at Jared, "well are you coming or not rookie? I don't have all goddamn day to wait on you ass, so hurry up so can get there at a reasonable time."

"Calm down Cicatrice, I just gotta talk to him real quick. Can you wait in the front with Spencer, hon?" Brendon asked politely.

"He is in the mail room." She said curtly.

"Then go get him." Ryan said in an exasperated tone.

"With Jon. Should I interrupt?" The demonic detective grinned not so innocently. At that moment distinctive moans came from the mail room which was right next door to them. Brendon shook his head, Ryan's eyes widened, and Jared turned as red as lipstick with embarrassment.

"How can they fuck at a time like this?" The shocked secretary asked at the...sounds of his two best friends.

"When it comes to emotions, people have different ways of....release." Sam, or Cicatrice, whichever she was, laughed darkly. Yup, definitely scary, they all concluded with a shiver. And even more perverted....

"Ewww! Too graphic! No no no no no no no!  Bad! Out of the room now, I don't want to hear a single word, no bothering them. Just wait by the front desk." Brendon responded minorly disturbed.

"Okay, don't be to long." She said in a frightening sing-song voice as she left the room with Ryan on her tail for damage control. Last time she was like this she embarrassed Spencer and Jon. Since then Spencer knew to take the mail room keys with him. Still, they should remember that the demon could pick a lock with practically anything. 

Brendon turned to look at the rookie who was currently in a state of embarrassment and shock about the current demon. Oh but this was well past demonic, this was the satanic version of her. Now her as a demon was kinda bitchy, but satanic was just plain evil with her I-love-mother-effing-torture attitude. Last time she was like this she sang the chorus of "ima monster" just to freak out the person she was interrogating, although it's probably best that Jared doesn't know that. While they had solved the case, the person had to be sent to a mental hospital for rehabilitation. Urie had to admit, she was rather frightening.

"What the actual-" Jared began but Brendon stopped him.

"No, not another word. I am not hearing a single curse with connotations like that for the next week thank you very much" the secretary said with a glare. Scary!

"What just happened?" The rookie corrected himself.

"That, my dear rookie, was Satanic Sam, also known as Cicatrice Vanity. That is the real Cicatrice Vanity who rarely appears. Call her Sam and she might just attack. This only happens when she is extremely pissed off so I suggest you do as she says," Brendon warned him with a tired sigh, "it also means I have to keep her on a leash, which is extra work for me, so do us all a favor and never let her take off her headphones or she will be deadly." 

Jared eyes grew wide, he was a bit frightened at the thought of her taking off her headphones. If she was cruel already, well the implications needn't be said of what she would do without her headphones/leash. Nodding slightly he calmed down and The secretary opened the door into the the main area of the building.

As he went back to his desk, Jared walked towards Cicatrice, or Sam, this was getting confusing. Brendon sighed and hoped that things would be alright. He may be the all-knowing Urie, but he wished he did not know what Cicatrice was like without her headphones on. With another tiring sigh, he leaned back in his red, leather office chair and hoped for the best. Even though his logical side was telling him that only the worst was to come not just for the office, but for this two. He leaned forward to sit straight and began filing some papers to try and clear his mind.

 

"You ready to go rookie?" The girl snapped at him like a firecracker. Was it even possible for her to be nice right now?

"My name is Jared." He said, he was NOT a rookie. He had come to far to be called a dang rookie! Sadly at that thought a perverted snicker ran through his head, this place was driving him crazy and it hadn't even been a month!!

"Whatever rookie? What are on your period? Cuz you've got an attitude that can match Ryan when it's his time of the month." She responded carelessly, leaning to one side and place her hand on her hip. Although ignored, an unhappy "I heard that!" was said by Ryan who was now sitting at his desk. Brendon however laughed a bit, finding it rather funny...and true.

"Listen, Cicatrice, I don't-" Jared began but was cut off by the sassy demon.

"That would be Detective Vanity to you. Did they forget to teach you manners when you were the academy?" The sassy demon replied in an unimpressed voice.

"My apologies, ma'am." The rookie muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Smart ass," she muttered under her breath. She was heading towards the door with Jared trailing close behind her when she called out, "We're leaving, just let Spencer and Jon know once they finish up in the mail room."

"Anything else they should know." Brendon replied, an unseen grin could be heard in his voice. It was the same response every time, but he couldn't help but admire her whenever she said it.

"Next time they are in the mail room I will castrate them." Cicatrice responded grinning as well. Just in time Spencer and Jon were leaving the mail room to hear the threat she gave.

"What?!" They both exclaimed, not realizing that it was Cicatrice, not Sam, who was talking. Laughing like a maniac, but not quite like the Joker, she left the building with the frightened rookie. Jared could only pray that he would be safe and nothing would go wrong. Problem was, he didn't know who to pray to. 


	6. It's Hard To Be A Payphone When The Memories Still Echo

"Well originally our department was called you know? We thought it would just be one of those typical murder cases. But actually we're a bit stumped. We have some photos of the scene when we first got there, but we don't have much. Once we had the ID for the body, we had to hand the case over to your department. Although according to protocol we are supposed to aid you guys to our best abilities." Officer Ecstasy said proudly, as if he was happy to have been assigned to the murder case of his former best friend, Dahvie. Cicatrice on the other hand was unimpressed, especially since they had been former acquaintances.

"Get us those pictures. Now." She said coldly, the light sound of some music, presumably screamo, could be heard through her headphones. How could she listen to music so loud and still be able to hear the people around her? Of course Jared pushed the thought away and reminded himself that without the headphones he might be dead right now. He watched as Officer Ecstasy told one of his juniors to fetch the pictures.

"My condolence about Dahvs. If there's anything you need I'll be here for the case and you." The officer finally said honestly. His eyes were a bit tired, and the pride had left his eyes was now filled with disappointment. Despite the way things ended, he missed his old friend.

"Thanks Garret." Cicatrice said halfheartedly. Although she didn't want to, she knew she would need his assistance. She didn't remember Garret very well, she had been young when they met, but she did remember that he had caused her brother a lot of pain. The officer turned as he received the pictures, then he turned and handed them off to Jared, who was standing closer.

Cicatrice had already made her way to the house and through the front door. Her partner jogged his way to her, the lawn was pretty huge. He looked to find her walking slowly. In a few moments, unbeknownst to her partner, she had found her way to the staircase that led towards the scene of the crime.

Jared looked around, the first floor was essentially untouched. Dust had settled along the tops of picture frames, but it was very light. There were pictures all over the house, some of them surprised him. There were pictures of a young Dahvie and a little girl smiling, her eyes glistening like the stars in the sky. There was another picture of the girl older, she was with Dahvie and another man. The man was clearly very tall, he had tattoos past the neckline of his shirt and piercings on his ears and nose. The hair was died a pastel blue and he had an arm wrapped around the girl. He stared at the girl until he realized something, it was Cicatrice! Except she was smiling and didn't seem as scary as she did now. 

Staring at the frame, he wondered what happened. Then he saw another picture, the girl was being given a piggy back ride by that other man and the two were making kissy faces at each other. Then it clicked, the man was Jayy. Next to it was another picture of Dahvie with Jayy, the two were wearing similar rings, they were engagement rings. Then there was a final frame by the stairs. It was her and Dahvie dressed in black, and they were by a gravestone- it was Jayy's. In the frame was also a small card with a picture of a younger Jayy.

 Above it was a picture of a bunch of people. They were all around a table, some were drinking while others were laughing. Cicatrice was scolding someone while being hugged a several people. It looked like Mike and Chester were there, so was Jon, Spencer, Brendon, Ryan, Gerard, Frank, Jayy, and even Dahvie. At the bottom of the frame it read "Decaydance Office Party" in a curly script. Jared couldn't help but chuckle at the picture. He wondered if things could ever be like that for them. 

Cicatrice cleared her throat and called out, "Hurry up rookie, the body is already cold, and we both know that I usually like to solve a case by time it is lukewarm." As if to point out she didn't need someone like him around to hold her back. Although, contrary to Jared's earlier presumption, she was not listening to screamo, or even rock for that matter. Ironically she was listening to country, specifically the song "Demons" by Kenny Chesney. (I love this song please listen) Oh if only Jared knew he would be laughing right now, but he wasn't because this case truly worried him. And she really was like a demon...

"I'm on my way, don't get your horns in a twist." He said attempting to lighten in the mood. Instead he was met by a teenage demon, rolling her eyes despite a smile daring to appear although it did not. 

"Rookie. Upstairs. Now. Meet me in the bathroom." Said teenage demon responded as she made her way up the staircase. On the bright side Jared finally stopped wasting time and quickly followed her. On the down side, he realized that he spent too much time at work. He spent so much time with his colleagues that now of all times he could see the sexual connotation in practically anything. Sometimes he wondered if that was how Spencer got Jon in the mail room. Actually, Spencer probably just cornered Jon and locked the door. Jared shook his head and stopped himself. He seriously needed to get out more. Or get laid, that would be nice.

By time he reached the bathroom, Cicatrice was waiting for him impatiently. Her arms were crossed and her demon blazer gave the impression that she would just pull put a chainsaw or half her body would turn into a scythe and she would attack you. Of course this wasn't Black Butler or Soul Eater. And she most certainly was not Grell or Maka or Soul. Alright, so maybe she was a bit like Grell and Soul but that is besides the point. Actually, maybe she was more on the Sebastian side right now...Anyway she wasn't an actual demon, okay?! She just seemed that way. Just a scary human, that's all... After the long argument inside his head about the comparisons of his partner to anime demons, he finally walked into the bathroom. 

Cicatrice, who was oblivious to her partner's demon comparisons, was to busy currently trying to find any evidence. From the pictures, Dahvie had been found leaning on the sink, although he was partially on the floor. His flat iron had fallen near the trash can, and it looked like the mirror was shattered and there was some blood on it. Looking around she saw Garret, alright it was time to get to work.

"Officer Ecstasy, you ready to put yourself to use?" She asked him.

"Yes ma'am ready to be of service." He responded seriously. The demon grinned inwardly, she was going to enjoy having such an obedient subordinate. 

"Good I want some tests on the blood on the mirror, find out if it's not only Dahvie's" she said as she continued to scan the room. Whoever the attacker was, Dahvie had to have put up quite the fight. The towels were on the floor and it looked like one of the towel racks cracked as well. The room seemed virtually clean if you didn't count the mess caused by a struggle. She looked up, there was nothing. 

Then she looked down. The floor seemed pretty normal. There was some dust picking up by the sink, and a little bit of mold growing behind the toilet. The girl squinted, looking for something, anything that could be used as evidence. There was a fluffy pink towel she hadn't seen before so she told one of the officers to do a DNA check on it to see if it was Dahvie's or someone else's. The girl scrunched her nose in disgust, she really hated the color pink. Putting aside her hatred for feminine colors, the girl squatted down. Waddling towards where Dahvie's body had been found. 

There wasn't anything. How could there be nothing?! There had to be some evidence somewhere in there. But as of the moment, there was none. None at all! She stood up until she saw a strange glimmer. Shiny. There was something shiny. And right at that moment some song by Shinee came on. After mentally face palming herself, Cicatrice leaned over to see what it was. 

Rhinestones and sequins. On the floor near where her brother's feet would have been were rhinestones and sequins. How did no one not see them before?! Squinting to get a better look, she saw evidence. There was at least two strands of longish hair caught on the sequins. But the rhinestones looked like they had been stuck to a shirt, or someone. Grinning, the girl called Jared over.

"What did you find?" Her partner, who had been busy chatting up a very cute trainee, asked. In his defense, the trainee was recommending some people to interview later on regarding Dahvie. So yes, he was being productive. And no, he did not get her number, he knew better than to flirt with someone who had a ring on their finger. 

"Rhinestones, sequins, and hair samples. Go get an evidence bag, and send it to the lab." She instructed. Although despite her calm composure, she was a bit excited they made some progress. Despite Jared's flirting with some woman. She wasn't jealous, really she wasn't.

"Who works in the lab?" He asked because he truthfully didn't know. Usually Cicatrice, well Sam, would take care of what went on with lab-related subjects.

"Well who works in the autopsy room?" Cicatrice asked slightly annoyed.

"Gerard and Frank. Wait they do both?"

"No stupid. Okay so if they work in there, who do you think works in the lab?" She questioned him in an exasperated tone. Really though, what was it with people being so exasperated lately?

"I don't know!"

"Mikey and Ray, duh. Really rookie, you need to get on the ball with things. And don't mistake the tumbleweed for the ball." The demon said, because obviously if Gerard and Frank were in the autopsy room then Mikey and Ray had to be in the lab. After all, it was Ray and he couldn't not be in a lab. Especially since Frank would probably drink the evidence and well, Gerard failed Chemistry and physics. Surprisingly he passed Anatomy and Bio, the closest he gets to chemistry is dealing with death by poisoning or acid/chemical burns. 

Giving her a strange look, the rookie-who-had-come-to-far-to-be-called-a-rookie-but-would-not-argue-with-a-teenage-demon rookie nodded. He gathered the evidence and quickly began the procedures to sending to Mikey and Ray, neither of which he had met before. 

 

The two had gotten back to headquarters afterwards. Both very much tired. They had searched the house all day but couldn't find any clues as to who killed Dahvie. Jared was currently in the lab talking to Mikey and Ray. Apparently Ray almost ate another crayon out of boredom, what were crayons even doing in the lab in the first place? He honestly didn't know, and truthfully he really didn't want to find out. Meanwhile Cicatrice was on the phone with Garret. 

"Hey I forgot to ask before, how did you guys find out about Dahvie?" She asked. That was the one thing that puzzled her.

"Actually we got a tip off."

"What?" She exclaimed. How do you give a tip off on a murder like that? Unless the killer was trying to get himself caught or something...

"Yeah we got a call from some anonymous person, couldn't even tell the gender over the phone. If you want we could give you the number to track." 

"Yeah that would be great....and what was the date and time.....alright.....yeah send me the recording if you can....thanks man." The demon said as she reached for a pen and paper to write down the number. After hanging up she ran out of her office to a certain genius's desk.

"Bden, I need you to do me a favor." Cicatrice spoke.

"What do you need" Urie sighed, although he was happy she wasn't sulking anymore.

"I need to you to track a number for me. Info is all here. Think you can do that?"

"No problem, just give me an hour." 

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me." The girl responded by time she was halfway down the stairs. 

 

Cicatrice stared at the face of her brother. She used to joke around about him being a plushy, but right now his eyes were more like "x"s because he was dead. Truthfully, it was hard to accept the reality of her brother's death.

Silence. That was all that could be heard. Gerard was sitting at his desk, watching The younger girl with careful eyes. He was worried for her, after all she was practically a mini version of him. Inside he prayed she wouldn't get addicted to anything, he didn't want her to end up like he did. A depressed alcoholic, a drug addict, an ignorant asshole and terrible friend. Thinking back to the sequins and rhinestones, a small smile ghosted her face.

"It's hard to a diamond in rhinestone world, huh Dahvs," she said to the dead man on the table. Since her words had fallen upon dead ears, there was no response from him at all. The girl continued, "I promise we'll find the killer."

Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, it was Urie. That genius said it would take him an hour, it hadn't even been twenty minutes yet. She pressed the green button and greeted him.

"Alright so I've go good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" He asked her, even though the question was really just pointless.

"Umm. Okay?" She said a bit taken back by his straightforwardness. 

"The good news is that I tracked down the number."

"So?" She the girl responded blankly. Tracking down the number was a good thing wasn't it? Unless it was one of those cells you buy for like ten bucks and then throw away in some dumpster. Even then, that's not to hard to track the caller.

"The bad news is that it's the number for a pay phone," Urie finished and yeah, No-duh-Watson that was some pretty shitty news. He continued, "lucky for you I located the damn thing. It's in a pretty weird spot, but I can send you the location in you want me to."

"Yeah that would be be great, just email it to me and I'll be up in a minute,  thanks for the help Bden" Cicatrice said as she hung up, "A fricking pay phone, it had to be a goddamn fricking pay phone?!" She was not happy about this. At that moment "pay phone" by Maroon 5 came on, although it was the Crown The Empire cover. Oh the irony was really starting to get annoying, damn music had a mind of its own lately. Heading to the lab she went to get Jared, they had a pay phone to find.

Gerard watched as she left the room. He smirked, he knew all to well that Sam hated finding evidence in public places because it would be contaminated. Frank on the other hand was now observing Dahvie's neck. There were some weird burn marks and an unusual oil on the skin as well. Using some tweeters to take a sample, he hoped that the case would be wrapped up soon. Both Gerard and Frank had a really bad feeling about this case, and so did the rest of the agency. Well except for Pete. But that's just because Pete is an asshole with really effed up logic.

 

"Are we there yet?" The demon teen whined. They had been driving for hours, really ten minutes but no one is actually counting, to find the pay phone. She really hated pay phones when it came to evidence. It always made work for everyone else that harder to do, because contaminated evidence is always a pain in the arse.

"Almost there. It should be on your right." Jared sighed. Why did he of all people have to be stuck with her? Truthfully, he just wanted this case to be over already. It's only been a day, and he just wanted this case to be over with, and his partner's behavior was clearly not lightening the mood whatsoever.

Finally they pulled up to a blue telephone booth, it looked pretty normal. Well, if it wasn't for the fact that it was located on top of an isolated hill in a park. No wonder Urie said it was in a weird spot, this was not a place you expected to find a pay phone. Jared parked the car on the grass and glanced at his partner.

"If some hot guy dressed in a tweed jacket and bow tie walks out, you either shoot him or I'll end up asking him about his past incarnations." Cicatrice recited out loud, she was not paying any attention to the man next to her. 

"And if nothing happens?" He asked anyway, a bit confused.

"Then reality sucks and there is still hope for Doctor-Donna." The female detective responded as she opened the car door and stepped out, because that was clearly something absolutely normal to say during an investigation. Finally Jared realized she was making a really off hand Dr. Who joke. He mentally facepalmed and then opened his car door to go after her.

The location seemed pretty quiet, and since it was an out of the way area of the park, no one really came here. A few of the officers were already there, doing a search of the perimeter and looking for any clues on the sidewalk that weaved it's way through the park. Much to everyone's disappointment, there weren't even any security cameras in the area that could have given them an idea of who they were after. They certainly were after a smooth criminal who knew their way around the area, or just a really strange person that gave random tip offs. Okay, so the criminal giving the tip off was much more logical, but why would they do it? What would they have to gain?

Jared looked around, the park wasn't too far from where Dahvie had lived. The question now was if the killer had called before or after the murder... His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his partner clearing her throat. With his attention back to the current location, he trudged up the hill.

"Anything?" Cicatrice questioned, hoping that her partner was much more helpful than she had expected.

"We are close to Dahvie's house." He reported. So much for hoping, he was just stating the obvious. Right now, obvious was not going to help. 

"Besides that rookie."

"Well, did the murderer call before or after they killed Dahvie?" He asked the girl. On second thought, maybe he was pretty smart after all. She hadn't even considered that when they had gotten here, for a slight moment he managed to impress the great demon detective. But only slightly.

"Not bad my dear Watson. C'mon let's check out the phone booth." She said, pulling on some latex gloves so they could investigate. Once again, Jared noted her unusual comments connected to non-investigation related topics. And why was he Watson?! In what world did she think that she was Sherlock?!

Putting aside his thoughts, he put on a pair of white, latex gloves and followed her to the pay phone. From the short conversation she had with one of the officers, it seemed like they hadn't touched the phone booth at all since they arrived, they figured to leave that to their department.  Jared stepped inside the blue pay phone, it was big enough to fit at least three people. There was no door, and there seemed to be more dust in the corners than graffiti on the wall. Most of it was stupid little things like initials in hearts or curse words. Nothing to really suspect. Especially since a lot of the ink seemed faded, so none of it was really all that new. 

He looked at the pay phone, nothing seemed really important. He was about to turn around when he notice that phone looked a bit to shiny. He picked up the phone and poked the handle, it was some sort of oil.

"Hey I think I got something." He called out to his partner who was currently talking to Officer Garret.

"What did ya find?" The girls asked.

"Some oily substance." He responded as she walked over. She leaned forward and sniffed the substance.

"Well it's not a hair product that is for sure. Maybe a bit on the shoe polish side, I'd say." 

"And you know this because?" The man asked her minorly impressed.

"Well I'm wearing boots that require shoe polish and Dahvie was a hair stylist. What do you think?" She muttered. And here he thought she could actually be girly for once.

"Should I send it to the lab?" He questioned his partner. The girl nodded and scanned around the booth. There was nothing else, and it was a bit awkward to be that close to Jared. Cicatrice quickly slipped out of the phone booth and headed towards the car, something felt off. There was something that they were missing, but what?

 

The results came in fairly quickly and apparently the oil was the same kind found on Dahvie's neck. The oil was used for maintaining fairly expensive leather goods such as gloves, belts, and the like. That solidified the theory that the killer and the person who gave the anonymous tip were the same person.

However none of them noticed that behind the sink, in the direction that Dahvie's flat iron was pointing, was a pink star. It was painted on a very out of place tile, and what lay behind that tile was something very vital to the case. But they would find it due time, hopefully.

 

Hiding on a nearby roof was the pink loving killer, he watched his next unsuspecting victim at the investigation. He stifled a laugh, oh this was going to get exciting soon and he was starting to get reckless. The man slipped into the shadows, he couldn't wait to head back home and prepare to teach that girl a lesson. He licked his lips in anticipation for who he would finally be going home to after these past few days. The killer chuckled darkly and made his way home in a disturbingly good mood.

After all... Jayy is his.


	7. Apology Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written in my doc as chapter sixx

"There's not enough evidence." Cicatrice whined. She really hated this case now, there was barely any evidence and the tests on the samples took forever to come in. Well, if you don't count the fact the oil that was the same. Although she would really prefer of the DNA results came in already. 

"Stop complaining." Brendon sighed as he walked into their office. He was getting sick of her moping, and Jared hadn't even come in yet. 

"I'm so bored dammit." The demon responded. Ironically she was busy dancing in her seat to unheard music. 

At that exact moment her partner finally decided to show up. Talk about bad timing, she was definitely going to snap at him. She looked up and glared, in response he scoffed and started hanging up his jacket. Cicatrice got up and left the room and muttered, "you have got to be kidding me. Late again rookie?" 

Brendon watched her leave, Jared just stared at his jacket. The secretary put his hand on the rookie's shoulder, "she is just annoyed that's all."

"Yeah well I'm sorry okay." The rookie snapped and sighed. This case was driving him crazy, she was driving him crazy. The rookie walked away from Jared and slumped into his seat.

"There is no goddamn evidence," he whined. Brendon shivered, it was disturbing how similar the two of them were. Especially this early on the day. Jared put his head down and groaned in disappointment. There was nothing else they could do. 

The door burst open with Cicatrice excited, "get the frick up Jared we have to go back to Dahvie's."

"Why?" The man grumbled. She must've been bi polar or something. She was pretty miserable ten seconds ago.

"The DNA, although still unidentified, is not Dahvie's! Which means there was definitely someone else in the house!!!" The girls said bouncing up and down. Jared realized that her breasts weren't moving as much that was some bra she was wearing- he stopped himself. Why the hell was he thinking that now?! Stupid hormones this early in the damn morning. He really needed to get laid. The girl leaned on one hip, "Get up lazy ass. We don't have all day!"

Jared nodded and finally got up from his seat. He followed the hyperactive demon as she walked out of their office. She was skipping to the front of the building!

As they got into his car he realized that she was wearing black earbuds instead of the usual headphones. He held a long gaze on her, her beanie was gray today. And he was making to many observations this early in the morning. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're kinda bi polar?" He asked her as he started up the engine. He plugged the address into the GPS and pulled out of the parking spot. 

"I'm a demon, duh!" Cicatrice laughed. Because being a demon explains everything.....

 

By time they had reached the house, Cicatrice was just humming happily to " I'm a monster". Jared was convince he was going crazy. How could she be in a good mood at a time like this? He suspected that Brendon probably slipped some caffeine into her drink this morning. Or at least he hoped it was caffeine.

Cicatrice jumped out of the car and stopped at the front door of the house. Jared was a few minutes behind as he had to park the car, lock it, the usual deal with cars. He glanced at his partner who had previously been bouncing of the walls, she was now as still as a statue. The man walked up to her to see that her face had grown dark and her hand was suspended, unsure whether or not to open the door.

"Come on, you got me out of the office. Don't give up on me now." The rookie responded as he pushed the door open for her. Lightly placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently guided her into the house.

"Upstairs. He never leaves anything around the house. Just check his room." She muttered. Yup, someone's caffeine level just crashed. Rather than questioning her, he ran up the stairs ahead of her. 

Cicatrice had paused by the foot of the stairs. Memories echoed wherever she looked around the house. She remembered when they had all moved in to the house. The parties, the rainy days. She couldn't let it go, not yet. Not yet....

"Hey demon! Would you hurry up? The body's already cold and we both know I like the case solved by time it's lukewarm." Her partner playfully called from up the stairs. She barely smiled at that.

"That's my line rookie." She retorted tiredly.

"Then get up here already." He responded, his voice far off. He was probably waiting in front of Dahvie's room. The girl sighed once again and began trudging up the stairs. It was to early in the morning for this...

It took a while Cicatrice to get up the stairs. She was distracted by the pictures on the wall. When she reached the top of the stairs she looked over to see Jared standing by the door of the bedroom. She put everything to the back of her head and took one last glance at the photographs. 

"C'mon." She said as she brushed past him. 

 

Dahvie's bedroom was messy and reeked a bit of...well let's just say the smell was similar to people post-mail room intimacies. Except it smelled like Dahvie's hair products and cologne as well as another smell. It was hard to tell if it was perfume or cologne that lingered in the room mixed with Dahvie's own cologne.

The sheets had been changed, that much was obvious. Dahvie always changed the sheets after... doing this things, or well people really. It wasn't a one night thing, that much was obvious. 

"It smells in here." Jared gagged at the smell. How could his partner have no problem with how much the room smelled?!

"Eh. Jon and Spencer have smelled worse," She shrugged nonchalantly, "see if you can find anything."

The man nodded and started browsing the room. More photographs, lots of hair products, cologne. He saw some strange package foil, life-savers flavored?

"Candy?" He read aloud, distracted by the bright colors.

"Read it carefully." She responded with a strange smirk. 

"What- oh. OH, never mind." Jared responded embarrassedly as he realized there was the word 'pleasure' on the foil. He looked around hoping to find a clue, Sam was searching the closet, hoping to find something anything. The draws just had clothes, all of them being Dahvie's according to the younger detective. 

There was a slight glare coming from the bedside table. He walked over to see what was there. It was a cell phone.

"Cell phone?" He called out, hoping he was right this time and that it wasn't something else. Damn his kinky ex...she destroyed his innocent mind. 

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Cicatrice slipped on her gloves and put it in a plastic evidence bag. She clicked a top button to see it was Dahvie's cell. This could be helpful for the case, she slipped it into her pocket. 

"Is there a phone that belongs there." Jared whispered to her, nodding towards an empty house phone charger.

"We barely use that phone." She responded looking around the room. Sometimes that room was found in-, "let's check the bathroom."

The two were about to leave when Cicatrice noticed a strange glimmer from outside. Her eyes widened in realization as she pulled Jared towards her, "get the fuck down" They ended up falling onto Dahvie's bed just as soon as the gunshot was heard and the window shattered. They heard a second crash and saw that the mirror in Dahvie's room had been shattered as well. 

"What the hell was that?" The older man exclaimed his face in worry until he realized their position. When she pulled him down. He used his arms to keep himself up, so it kind of looked like he had her pinned down. They were so close,  but that didn't matter when someone had just shot at them. 

The girl looked up at him, "looks like we're not alone, c'mon." She said, slipping out from under him. Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him into the bathroom where there were no windows. Normally she would have looked out the window, but she wasn't exactly bulletproof at the moment.

"Again, the hell?"he exclaimed.

"Look I gotta call Bden, to do a check on the bullet. Behave neophyte." Cicatrice said as she slipped into the hallway.

Jared watched her leave, minorly insulted she called him a refined word for being a noobie. He looked around the room, nothing had changed nice they were last here. In a way that was good thing, they had to be missing something. Glancing around the room he peeked inside the shower, because any normal person does that when they are told to stay in a room. But they were on an investigation, so it kinda was normal.

The tub was filled with water, and he would have dismissed the thought if he hadn't realized that there was something in the tub. He looked close to the water, it was a phone. A house phone. What was it doing in there?

"Cicatrice I found the phone. It's in the tub." Jared called out. She responded with a quick thank you and then continued talking in hushed tones to the secretary.

Sighing once again, he looked around to see if there was anything else. He saw the flat iron again. It was cracked on the outside and seemed sad, if a flat iron could look sad. In  ten seconds, he was unknowingly in a position that Dahvie had been when he was being strangled to death. 

Jared leaned over just a little more when a splash of pink caught his eye. It was a star on one of the tiles behind he sink. A pink, spray painted star. The detective moved forward to get a better look. There was enough space between the wall and the sink that was about the width of three spread out hands. Grabbing the jack knife from his pocket, he tapped the tile.

The tile was a bit loose. And the caulk used to hold it together was missing. Pointing the knife carefully he managed to remove the tile from the wall. There hiding behind it was a black, wooden box. It had a small lock, but Cicatrice could easily open it with her mad skills with anything sharp, thin, and pointy. Like a bobby pin or toothpick. 

"Do you have a loose tile with a pink star behind the sink?" He called out, staring at the strange box that he now had on the floor. He looked inside the strange opening he had taken it from, but there was nothing els there.

"What are you talking about neophyte? I hate the color pink and why the hell would there be anything behind the sink? Are you messing with me?" She responded before returning to her phone call.

"I think I found something." He yelled back to her.

"What is going on-" she began but paused when she finally walked into the room to see Jared with the box, "Bden I'll call you back. You said Ry is almost here? Thank you so much!" She stared at the box with a rather strange expression. Her eyebrows were angled in confusion and her eyes stared at the box as she tried to figure out what the box was. 

"Can you open it?" He asked her.

"Wait till Ry gets-" she began but just at that moment they heard a car, the front door slam open, and hurried steps up the stairs. Standing in front of the door to the bathroom was a disheveled Ryan.

"I heard there was a gunshot. Is anyone hurt. I'm not well trained in first aid but I can still help." He said automatically out of breath.

"We're alive and unscathed. Don't worry." They both assured the secretary as they made a mental note to never call him even if they were at the verge of life and death.

"What did you find?" Ryan asked them.

"Cell. Box. Pink star. House phone in the tub." The demon responded, so she was listening to Jared after all. Quickly working together, they managed to put the house phone and box in evidence bags. They could tell this was going to be a long day.

The phone read "line disconnected", that was strange. How could the phone be disconnected unless....

The demonic detective rushed down the stairs to check something. And then They watched her run past the stairway to go check something outside. After several long minutes he returned to the foot of the stairway panting. 

"Phone line.....cut....check....last call." The demon said out of breath from running around so much.

Ryan and Jared descended the stairs to meet the demon. The three of them ran outside to check the phone line and she was right. It was cut. 

Ryan headed back inside to get the bullet and put it in another evidence bad. A bad feeling pooled in his stomach, the weight of the bullet was strange. Something was very, very wrong with this case. By time he got downstairs, his sister and Jared were already in their car, getting ready to leave. 

Ryan got into his car that he had parked behind them and kept the evidence on the passenger seat. He took one last glance at the house and followed the car in front back to headquarters. He could really use a hug from Brendon right now...

 

(A few minutes earlier)

"Shit!" The pink haired man muttered under his breath. He missed the target, and on top of that the target was with someone else. Taking a glance at the other person's belt he realized they were detectives.

The killer smiled at this. He could tell that this case was going to get very interesting. Oh yes, very interesting indeed. As he watched the cars pull away. They had found his secret little box that he planted on purpose. Oh this was just getting more and more fun for him. His little victim, so unsuspecting and so innocent. He was going to take pleasure in breaking them in front of Jayy. 

Speaking of Jayy, it was about time he headed back home. He didn't want to miss his beautiful love making him a delicious lunch. The man chuckled darkly as he hid the gun and jumped off the building he had been hiding on top of. 

So much fun, so much killing. On the way back he bought some deserts from a nearby bakery. Smiling he skipped along home, munching on a scrumptious little cupcake with bright pink frosting. It tasted like violence, and he loved it. 

 

(Back at headquarters some hours later)

"Oh shi-" Cicatrice began but when Chester walked in she adjusted her language, "-itake mushrooms."

"Nice save." He said walking over to the table. And no wonder she was about to curse. After countless attempts, they finally managed to open the strange box. Let's just say... the contents, were rather disturbing. 

Scattered on the table were photographs and a knife. According to paper she had next to her, the knife was the same one used to stab Dahvie in the torso. The pictures were a different story entirely. They were of Sam (Cicatrice was still dormant), Jayy, and Dahvie. The photographs had been taken at school, work, home. Many of the pictures had Dahvie and Sam ripped up while the piece with Jayy remained unharmed. 

"Stalker?" He asked. 

"I have no idea, all I know is that this is not good." She responded staring at the table. It had been going on for a while then, some of these pictures were from when she was still in high school! The person was clearly a psycho.

"Anything else?" He asked her.

"Well the phone was disconnected around the estimated time he was murdered this morning. He was trying to call me..." Cicatrice explained, her voice cracking slightly. 

"Hey everything's gonna be alright." He said giving her a side hug. To him the teenage demon was like a daughter, she was practically the female version of everyone at the office. Well, if that made any sense at all.

They stood there in silence when Jared burst in with a sheet of paper. His hair was windswept from running up to their office when he had been in tha basement. Trailing behind him was Mikey. His nerdy glasses were sliding off his nose slightly, and his straight hair was covered by a black beanie.

"Cicatrice we need Sam. Now." Said Jared, Mikey nodding in agreement.

"We are the same person you imbecile!" She interjected. Mikey was about to say something, she would rather not here at that moment.

"We still need to talk to her." Mikey said quickly, his voice as unwelcoming as a sterilized hospital room, which is essentially Gerard and Frank's office.

"Fine," she sighed as she took off her earbuds. Her eyes became much darker than they were before, her face seemed much more worn out, "what happened?"

"So the good news is we finished doing the tests on the bullet." Mikey began.

"What's the bad news?" She responded tiredly.

"Well there was a note in the bullet...here." The younger Way brother said, passing her a piece of paper. Sam looked down at the paper and gasped. The small sheet said: I'm sorry.

It was Jayy's handwriting.


	8. Don't trust the basement, yes the office has a fandom, and the dead brother secretly dated a stripper...

The teenage demon lay the bed, her headphones blasting music just to ignore the noise. She was in deep thought, or as deep in thought as she could possibly be at the moment. Sam hadn't left the room since she saw the bullet note.

Jared opened the door to check on her. Her eye were closed but slight dance-like movements alluded to very upbeat music. The elder detective was worried, his partner had locked herself in the room and hadn't come out in the last two hours. Although in their office, two hours was more like two days. Even he was starting to hate silence, maybe he should start listening to music as well. Leaving the shared office, he walked down the stairs toward the lab. Today Ray would also be in the office, the last time he was out with a cold. And from what he heard, he was helpful in these situations.

The lab had walls painted a bright pastel blue. Because it was the basement, there were tiny rectangular windows at street level, the feet of passerbys were visible. The sound of music filled the room as heavy guitar riffs and bass lines overcame the silence. Mikey sat in a corner, and would have appeared to be half asleep. Well, if it wasn't for the fact that he was on the computer playing some medieval RPG game. 

"What happened?" Mikey asked, his voice startling Jared.

"Sam happened." The detective replied with a heavy sigh.

"Ah, I see." younger Way said, "hey Ray someone needs help." 

A shorter man came out from behind a bookcase. His hair was brunette and curly, kinda like a 'fro. He seemed pretty well built, and he had a little bit of muscle on his arms. The man was dressed rather casual sporting jeans, a t-shirt, a pair of beat up sneakers, and a white lab coat.

"What up Milky Way?" He said playfully, earning a glare from Mikey who did not like being called a candy bar or a galaxy. His voice was rather plain, not very deep or rough, it was actually a really smooth voice. Ray tapped his foort patiently, waiting for Mikey to respond. The man he was speaking to rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward Jared. Ray looked over and smiled politely, "and you would be?"

"Jared. I'm-" he began to be cut off from by the fro man.

"Sam's new partner. I heard. I'm guessing she locked herself in her room and refuses to come out." The fro man interrupted. Apparently this has happened before. 

"Yeah..." Jared exhaled monotonously.

"Just lure her out with some evidence. Ry mentioned you guys found Dahvie's cell but it's not mentioned in the papers."

"She might still have it. I'm guessing we should look for any leads there, huh?"

"Pretty much, now off with you. I have more important matters to discuss with my husband." Ray chuckled, shooing the detective out of the lab and up the stairway to the main floor.

"Is everyone married here?" Jared asked in awe.

"Pretty much." The other man responded shutting the door in his face and walking over to his husband. He wrapped his arms around Mikey's shoulders

"I'm playing." Mikey whined automatically.

"I want to play." He whispered in the younger man's ear.

"You do?" Way responded childishly, pausing the game not realizing the intent behind his husband's voice. Ray never said that before.

"Yeah. Play you like a guitar." Ray said in a low seductive voice that he knew Mikey couldn't refuse. His husband, however, had heard that line before.

"Save me brother! Ray is harassing me." Mikey called out, resuming the game. So apparently Mikey could resist Ray. He did not see that coming.

"I harass Gerard all the time and he never complains." Frank said walking into the room.

"Eww did not need to know that about my brother." The complainer whined. He was about to ask where Gerard was but he already had a feeling that he knew.

"What did the rookie want?" Gerard asked, walking into the room rubbing some hand sanitizer on his hands. Okay, so maybe he didn't know where his brother had been. At that thought, Gerard looked at Mikey as if to say "you're right you didn't know, we had gotten a new body for Andy and Ashley's case." Then again they are brothers, so that is exactly what he said telepathically.

"They got a case?" He stared at his brother. Gerard nodded and quirked his eyebrows as if to state, "meh they already solved it like this morning so we were just sending it off the to the morgue." Mikey nodded and Gerard restated his previous question about Jared out loud, thus signifying the end of brotherly telepathy time.

"Sam locked herself in her room, and needs to find a way to get her to focus back on the case." Ray answered.

"What happened to Sam?" Frankie asked worriedly.

"The bullet had a note that said 'I'm sorry'" Mikey sighed.

"Okay, and?" Frank asked.

"It was in Jayy's handwriting." Mikey exhaled, the room grew silent at the mention of the name of a dead man. Well, really a man who was supposed to be dead. 

"Did hell just freeze over?" Ray quietly spoke.

"Hell has been frozen since Jayy died, you numbskull." Gerard answered for Mikey who wore a blank face. The four stood in silence. 

"More like hell broke loose. And now the big guys are making their move." Mikey corrected to no one in particularly as he resumed the game no one realized he had paused. And Mikey had no idea how correct he was. This is exactly why people wondered why they called Biersack the Prophet, but then again Mikey was an oracle. And oracles are so much cooler than prophets, so in some weird logic, that made sense. Well unless you are Andy Biersack, but that was besides the point.

 

Those hands are going to be the death of me, Brendon thought. He was busy pretending to work and not be watching Ryan typing something. At that moment he saw Jared being pushed out of the basement by Ray who afterwards slammed the door behind.

"What happened?" Brendon asked.

"Sam happened. But I think I found a solution." Jared answered as he skipped slightly towards the office. Brendon watched the man with happiness in his step. It was disturbing how similar he and Sam were.

"Good luck, don't get hexed." The secretary called after his colleague. The other man didn't hear him as he happily went into the office. 

Brendon resumed pretending to do work. When Ryan looked up at him and asked, "what's up with him?"

"Something about Sam and the case." He sighed, blushing slightly.

"Oh, okay." Ryan said distractedly as he resumed typing up story on the agency fanfic site. Yes, even crime agencies had their own fanfic websites among each other. Irony however was at its best considering he was writing a fanfic shipping him and Brendon together, and his username was Urie-ly_CuTe for obvious reasons.

Brendon meanwhile was watching Ryan type, although he didn't know what. Those hands were really going to be the death of him, he thought as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He looked at the time, his favorite fanfic author was going to post another chapter of their "Rydon" fan fiction in a half hour. The author was someone called Urie-ly_CuTe. Speaking of fan fiction, Brendon needed to update his Rydon fan fiction. If only he knew who that other person was, maybe they could be his beta...

 

"Sam I have a question." Jared said as he burst into the bedroom.

"First of all I may or may not have an answer. And lastly how many times have I told you to call me Cicatrice Vanity?! How do you know my real name anyway?" Aforementioned teenage demon responded, looking over from the bed. Her partner standing in the doorway ignored her question and responded with his own, "have you even bothered to check Dahvie's cell for any leads?"

At that the teen rolled over in bed and reached for her jacket on the floor. From one of the pockets she extracted the bag contain her deceased brother's cell phone. After staring at the bag for a brief moment, she tossed it over to her partner saying, "just fill out the papers for it before I check it out."

Rather than resist, Jared nodded and left the room. Although a few moments later, Brendon burst into the room. His hair was a bit messy, and the red framed glasses he wore were crooked. Sam could tell he wasn't having a good day, he rarely wore his glasses compared to his contact lenses. The slight glimmer in his eye suggested a recent good mood. 

"Doors are meant for knocking, what is wrong with you people?" The teen demon grumbled, rolling onto her side. She was too tired to deal with anyone, especially her brothers and their boyfriends.

"He is in a good mood."

"I know." Sam smiled.

"Are you bipolar?"

"No, I'm a demon."

"Is he bipolar?"

"He is the demon accomplice." She chuckled. Brendon's eyes widened in shock. She was laughing over a guy that she was not related to whatsoever. Next thing he knew he was going to start dating Ryan, actually that didn't sound so bad...

The secretary stared at her in slight awe. He watched as his best friend rolled onto her stomach. The man was debating wether or not he should stay in the room until Jared ran back into the room. Both the demon and her so called accomplice were grinning at each other, sometimes the wondered why they hated each other. 

"Well that was quick." The girl noted.

"Mikey already had half of the paper filled out for me."

"Yeah, he has a bad habit of prepping just before needed." The teen responded as she sat up, a devious grin on her face.

"Inappropriate," the older detective mock-gasped. Shrugging in response, the girl stood up and hopped off the bed. She studied him and then held out her hand. Now anyone who had watched Heartstrings would know where this was going. He had not watched Heartstrings. He reached out his hand, but instead Sam swatted it away.

"The phone." She said, rolling her eyes. 

He glared for a second, but only Brendon noticed. Deciding to not get caught between the two, he silently slipped out of the room. Checking his watch he saw that he had lost several seconds of reading time. The author had just updated, if only he could remember his password for the fanfic site...

 

"Here." Jared tossed the phone to Sam. She signed "thank you" in sign language, and proceeded to turn on the cell phone.

Sam sat back on the bed, and gestured for her partner to sit next to her. Rather than arguing with her, he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. The background was nothing special. Just a picture of some cartoon character.

Jared tapped the photo icon, and up came a large number of pictures. There were some selfies, and they were just about to give up when they noticed a photo of Dahvie with a man that had blue hair. Who the hell had blue hair?

Continuously scrolling down, there were pictures where you could see Dahvie and the strange man again. The man had a large number of tattoos, and he was clearly wearing makeup. He was very thin, and seemed to dress rather...extravagantly.

"Who is he?" The man asked curiously.

"No clue."

"Well he seems rather friendly with your brother." He stated as they came to picture of the two of them kissing. 

"Yeah no kidding..." Sam responded and then exited out of the app and clicked on messages.

"It's rude to look through people's messages." He grinned.

"That's only if they are alive." She rolled her eyes.

Most recent text was too someone called JStar. She clicked on the rectangular box to look through their messages. Okay, so yeah they were definitely friendly, calling each other babe and honey. And there were inappropriate texting.

"Sexting..." He laughed, drawing out the the sound of the x.

"More like dirty texts. If there ain't nudes, it ain't sexting." The girl dead panned.

"And you know this because?" 

"I know things." Sam replied innocently, and that kind of worried Jared. Quickly scrolling up they looked to see the first text exchanged between the two. 

_Hey it's me JStar from the club last night. Dahvie right?_

_The dude with the blue hair right?_

_That's me._

_Wanna hang some time?_

_Sure meet you at the bar?_

_No prob._

_Scrolling back down, they went to check the last text conversation:_

_Hey babe I'm gonna be home late. -JStar_

_No problem. - d_

_Don't forget to lock the door, love ya! -JStar_

_I won't. Love ya to hon! - d_

 

The two had been staring at the ceiling for the past ten minutes. So apparently there was  some mysterious blue haired dude that was dating Dahvie. How had Sam not known about any of this? Her brother dare date someone behind her back? Right at that moment, Brendon stepped in. 

"Hey guys, Garret is on the line and- oh my...Ross!" The secretary exclaimed. 

"What happened? Is everything- oh my...Urie!"

"Right here, babe."

"Sorry, hon."

"It's alright."

"Did you you just call me babe?"

"Did you just call me hon?"

"Touch é," they concluded at the same time and then turned to look at the two detectives staring at the ceiling, Dahvie's phone in hand. 

"If I hear one more endearment, someone is going to be injured." The girl said, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Maybe he had a good reason for not telling you about his new boyfriend." Jared attempted to explain.

"Yeah maybe because they met at a strip club!" She exclaimed getting up and pushing past the two flirtatious secretaries in the doorway. The slamming of the door to the main floor could be heard. Although the silence was not long when Sam slammed the door open to ask "What line is he on?"

"Line two." Both secretaries grumbled as she called out a thank you, only to leave the room again. Then they turned to look at Jared, "Strip club?"

With a sigh the older detective responded, "Did anyone know that Dahvie had a boyfriend recently?"

The two secretaries looked at Jared in shock, their eyes practically bulging out of their beautiful little heads. They could not believe their ears, " He what now?!"

 

Surprisingly, the four of them were not the only ones who did not know. News somehow managed to travel fast and apparently the entire office was in shock that Dahvie had been with someone, a stripper nonetheless. Of course that did not stop Ronnie from cracking jokes about the...tips given for the gaudy burlesques. 

"Oh c'mon man what if-," Ronnie began for the umpteenth time that day.

"I swear, I am on the damn phone....no I'm not yelling at you Garret....yeah it's Ronnie...he needs to learn when to shut his mouth." The teenage demonic detective raised her voice, trying to prevent Officer Ecstasy from hearing her brother's lewd comments. However at that moment, a certain CC walked in and saved the day, or at least he was supposed to.

"Ronnie, I know you love your sister but stop bothering her. C'mon we have paperwork, babe." CC said in a strangely calm voice. Strange because normally he was kinda crazy, which is really just normal in Decaydance standards. Calm, because of what was coming next, no pun intended.

"Aww but CC, I was having fun." Ronnie whined to his younger boyfriend.

"Now or I will put a collar on your neck and put that mouth to work elsewhere." the younger one said brutally.

"Oh yeah, where." The older man with much more tattoos taunted.

"Under my desk." CC responded briskly, glaring at his boyfriend. With realization of the implications, Ronnie quickly scrambled away from his sister to go to his desk in fear of his kinky boyfriend.

"I am on the phone! CC do me a favor, go down stairs and tell Gerard to get out my favorite scalpel." Sam exclaimed as she paused her conversation, Garret could be heard laughing through the phone.

"Why?" CC asked innocently. Suddenly her eyes flashed with a familiar demonic glint and ho-lee shit, was he in for it now.

"I am about ten seconds away from testing out my castration skills on you." She deadpanned with an evil twitch of her lips, "without anesthesia."

"Never mind. I'm just gonna go work. Please don't hurt me. Bye." The man said, scurrying away in even more fear then his boyfriend had been before. Of course Ronnie didn't have to face Satanic Sam, CC was ambushed by surprise.

As Sam continued the phone call, the room was so quiet that all of a sudden muffled noises came from the mail room. Someday her threats were going to be a reality, at least that was what they feared. Luckily for whoever was in the mail room (Jon and Spencer, obviously), Sam had long forgotten about them after finishing her conversation with Garret and looking through some transcripts of some interviews that he had faxed over to her. 

 

Jared had been reclining at his desk, feet propped up, looking through the evidence they had at the moment. Just then, Sam jumped into the room with a happy look on her face and chanting his name excitedly. Before he could ask what happened, the teenage detective extended her hand to give him the papers that had been faxed over. Gesturing for him to read it, he nodded. Meanwhile the girl sat st her desk and began swerving the chair back and forth. Well, and she was humming "but it's better if you do" but that wasn't important just yet.

The evidence didn't seem like much. There were some interviews with the neighbors, none of them really knew much about Dahvie. A few people had seen the mysterious lover but no one quite knew who it was. Many assumed it was a prostitute or some friend. Clearly they knew nothing about Dahvie's standards, he was well past his groupie days. Apparently the other man was quiet, although muffled moans were sometimes heard from the house. Everyone knew Dahvie's preference, so they didn't really take notice of it.

However the last page was the most striking. It was a picture of a man with blue-ish green hair that had pink tips. He seemed very skinny, practically bony, and his features were very prominent. His lips were kinda like Brendon's, but seemed to be much softer and smoother. But his eyes, his eyes were dark. Sure they were a light greenish color, but they themselves had a dark quality. Probably from all the eye liner. His name was Jeffree Star. He was the man from the earlier pictures.

According to the transcript, he didn't even know Dahvie had died until the day he had got home which was the previous morning. Apparently he had stayed at the strip club he worked at the past few days because some of his colleagues had been sick. They had met one night and Dahvie was rather drunk because he had been heartbroken about Jayy. Sam confirmed he had a drinking problem for several months after Jayy supposedly passed away, she didn't know what to believe anymore after the bullet note from earlier that day. 

According to the transcript, over time the two grew closer and eventually hooked up one night, Dahvie being sober by then. The two started a relationship which eventually became very intimate, although they had never met each other's families. They didn't want to worry Sam, who was worried about her brother since Jayy died, and so they kept it a secret. Depressed by the death of his beloved Dahvie, Jeffree quit his job at the strip bar for some time to pick up the pieces.

"Because that doesn't sound like the backstory to some messed up soap opera."  The detective muttered, in response he heard Sam tapping rhythmically on the armrest of her chair. He turned the page and realized that there was a homophobic neighbor who was glad that Dahvie had died. Most of it was stupid preaching about how gay people deserved to die, and thank goodness he didn't have to live in the vicinity of such dirty filth. His final comment being muttered was, "Jerk. I hope he dies. There is nothing wrong with love, no matter who they are."

Sam's swaying in her seat stopped as she looked at the other detective. Her eyes had changed, from a happy little child to calm and serious. She watched the way he bounced his foot while reading the report. She interrupted his muttered rant about the homophobe by saying, "so any suspects?"

"Homophobe neighbor." He bluntly responded.

"Too obvious, and the rest of the neighbors don't know Dahvie." said the demon as she rolled her chair next to him. 

"Jeffree?" 

"Seems a bit suspicious huh?" The girl responded. 

"Yeah but that sample you found had pink hair, not blue." 

"There is such a thing as hair dye." She scoffed playfully. 

"Am I the only one who feels like we're missing something?" Jared sighed as he leanened farther back.

"Should we check Dahvie's place again?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed as they got up ready to leave, surprising without a single disagreement.

 

The pink haired man washed out the blue-green hair chalk he had used for the interview with that idiot of an officer. Were they on to him? No what matter they would be after him pretty soon. 

He looked around the extra apartment. He needed to go back to Jayy. Thinking carefully he considered having more fun than he should. After all, kidnapping and torturing a detective should be fun.

Laughing even more maniacly than the joker, the killer grabbed a can of neon pink spray paint. Jayy was his, it did not matter what would happen afterwards as long as he had him. The pink haired man grinned mischievously as he tossed the spray paint container out the window and left the building. Hmmm, he needed to kidnap that detective when they were alone and didn't have that meddling partner with them.


	9. Suspectless and the past unknown

"So essentially our suspect list is batting zero." Jared sighed as they parked the car in front of Dahvie's house. 

"Essentially. Yes." Sam responded, having only one earbud in her right ear for once rather than both her ears.

"What song?" He asked uninterestedly as they headed towards the front door once again. However she shrugged as they closed the front door behind them, okay so maybe there was nothing on at all. The house seemed like it hadn't been touched since Dahvie died. The faint smell of the garbage from the kitchen alluded to week old Chinese takeout. 

"Upstairs we go?" She asked him, he nodded. The two headed up the stairway, but Jared could see the way her eyes lingered on old photographs. He could tell that this was going to be difficult for her.

 

Dahvie's room was the same as before, except glass was shattered due to the gunshot from before. It didn't seem like anyone else was living with Dahvie, besides how did he manage to hide the relationship in the first place. 

They searched the closets and the drawers, nothing seemed to be out of place. It was like trying to find a safety pin in a box of paper clips. Practically impossible. Slowly they were considering giving up. 

"Is there really nothing?" They both grumbled at the same time. It seemed like nothing was going to go well. The two walked down the stairs to the living room.

"I am really scared to sit on that couch right now." Sam shivered. Jared chuckled  understandably, he knew that feeling. 

"Don't blame you. There are downsides to having a sibling who dates behind your back."

"How would you know?" 

"My brother dated our best friend behind my back. Judging by the office, you probably know I found out." 

"No need to say more." She nodded understandably because yes, she knew all to well how he probably found out about their relationship.

The two stood there in silence. It was getting to be a futile case, there was absolutely no evidence to help them until the DNA results came in. With the way things were now, they probably wouldn't even get that until it was too late. At that moment, Jared's phone rang and the two looked at his cell hopefully.

" hello?" Jared answered. Sam mouthed "who is it?" Several minutes later he mouthed back to her, "Garret."

"What happened.......what do you mean it just disappeared.......you have got to be kidding me....not even a record of it.....how did....alright......yeah I'll tell her....no, thanks for all your help....bye." The older detective shook his head in disappointment and bit his lip. Unconsciously the female detective licked her lips because a guy lip biting was kinda hot. She mentally facepalmed herself, reprimanding herself for having such thoughts about her partner. 

"Care to tell me what he said." Sam snapped, resuming her bitchy demonic facade. 

"They lost the phone call that had tipped them off. No record of it whatsoever." He sighed. An unhappy detective stomped her foot and turned started pacing around the room, this was not going well whatsoever. 

Jared got another phone call, the two jumped up slightly. But when he picked up the phone, it was his brother. He walked out of the room to the main hall to speak with his dear brother in private. Sam was reluctant to even listen to the conversation so she started walking towards the stairs.

There was a noise that suddenly came from Dahvie's room. Sam heard Jared end his phone conversation as they both rushed to see what happened. The room was empty, but the clothes had been thrown everywhere. Someone else had been in the house at the same time?! The two detectives rushed to look out the window, but there was nothing or no one on sight.

"Maybe it was just a bird?" Jared said hopefully.

"Maybe...." She murmured as they turned to leave. But Sam stopped in her tracks as she saw a familiar object in the trash can. Falling onto her knees she stared. It was the engagement ring that Dahvie had given to Jayy. But why was it in the trash?!

 

The pink haired man raced down the street. He hadn't been expecting the two detectives to be there. He reached into his pocket and cursed under his breath. The ring had dropped. It was probably still in Dahvie's room, oh how he sometimes had horrible luck. He was considering turning back, but he figured it would be much more fun to torture his next victim. His phone beeped and he checked to see that Jayy had just woken up. His lovely Jayy was so beautiful in the morning, he wished he could have been there. No matter, he would be home soon. 

What he didn't know was that Dahvie had planted some help before he died. Vanity wasn't as stupid as the pink haired man had thought, Dahvie actually did know about what he was up to. Sadly, he found out when it was too late.

 

"Who throws an engagement ring in the garbage?!" Sam exclaimed in horror.

"A heartbroken lover." Her partner responds as he watched her stare at the ring in the garbage can. That was not what they were expecting to find. Grumbling, the demonic detective looked around the room.

"It doesn't make any sense, does it." He muttered confused. All of a sudden a song went off. It was "but it's better if you do" and it was coming from Dahvie's alarm clock next to his bed.

"Really?" The two exclaimed, Jared was about to turn it off when the other detective stopped him. She glanced at the ring, then listened to the song, thought about the evidence...and finally exclaimed, "I can't believe it! Dahvie you are a genius even in death." 

Jared looked at her as if she was a madman, but not quite like the Joker. Perhaps similar to the Harley Quinn side of crazy. He didn't get it, and stated his confusion out loud. However after the teen stated that Dahvie went to strip clubs and bars to forget about Jayy and that was exactly where he met Jeffree. Finally almost everything clicked into place. Praying for love, because he was so heartbroken. Paying in na ï veté, because Jeffree was up to something but Dahvie had been to in love to realize until he was too late.

"You don't think Jeffree killed him do you?" He asked as he turned off the alarm.

"Well no duh Watson. It makes sense."

"That doesn't explain what Jayy has to do with this. And a strip club? C'mon be rational." Jared pointed out.

"Fair point." she surrendered as she walked into the hallway.At that moment Sam's phone rang, blasting the same song as before.

"I thought I turned the damn thing off." He exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's probably Bden." She said putting it on speaker. It wasn't entirely unusual for him to be calling. Although it was a strange time, shouldn't he be writing his Rydon fanfic? Sam had been bugging about the next chapter for the past week. 

"So the results came in." Said a voice that was clearly not Brendon. It was Ryan.

"Yeah, and?" Jared asked.

"Jeffree Star murdered Dahvie."

"We had a feeling." Sam responded.

"Bet you didn't expect what I'm about to tell you." Ryan said, getting excited.

"Did you finally hook up with Brendon?" Sam fangirled.

"No you numbskull. It's informed related to the case."

"Then what?" Jared asked, ignoring his childish partner.

"Turns out Jefree is Jayy's ex-boyfriend." The secretary responded. The two stared at the cell phone in silence. 

"Shit." The two detectives cursed under their breaths as they hung up. Well, that certainly explains a lot.


	10. When Barbie Drag doesn't work, Use an SUV

The two detectives stood at the door, guns ready. They were in front of Jeffree's apartment, and it seemed like no one was answering the door. Preparing for the worst the two broke the lock and ran in. Garret and his colleagues filed past them to make sure it was safe.

"Secure." Said several voices. Sam and Jared followed to see that there was no one there. Actually the entire apartment was empty. There was nothing at all, not even a mouse. The last room to check was the bedroom. 

With several officers before them, the door was slowly opened. Suddenly one of the officers muttered, "what the hell?" 

Another one called out, "detectives, you may want to see this."

Sam and Jared pushed past the other officers to see exactly what the officers had been talking about. On the wall of the empty room, painted in neon pink was a big star. The demon decided to add another reason to hate the color pink.

As they walked forward, a flutter caught their eye. Taped to the wall near the window was a photograph. They drew closer to see it was a picture of the demonic female detective. Scrawled in pink crayon next to it were the words: im coming for you sweetheart.

The two detectives stared at the photo. This was definitely not what they had expected to find. It was definitely helpful, but not good in anyway. Everyone in the room stared at the teenager who was in turn staring at the photograph.

"Holy shit." Jared muttered under his breathe. The teen took out her cell phone, snapped a picture, and sent it to Brendon. She grabbed Jared's wrist and dragged him out of the apartment to the car. On the way out Jared told Garret to send whatever else they found to them and to give them a call when they sent it over. 

As Jared started the engine he looked over at his partner in the passenger seat. As he started pulling out of the spot she looked through the window. Like a delayed reaction he heard her hit her head against the window and whine, "you have got to be kidding me." 

 

Sam, Jared, Brendon, Ryan, and Mikey were all congregated in the small office belonging to the two detectives. They had all passed around the evidence around the office, which was really just the picture that Sam had taken of the wall. In silence they all stood, waiting for Mike because Pete and Patrick were still out of town. 

A worried Mike burst through the door of the office, his hair ruffled from rushing back to the office upon hearing the news. Previously he had been on his lunch break at that small bookshop cafe not to far from the precinct. At the sight of Sam he rushed over to her and gave her a big bear hug. He was worried, absolutely completely positively worried. This was more than just a threat to a victim, this was a threat to someone in the federeral government!

"It's not a big deal." The teen shrugged as she pulled away. She was not the best with physical contact, especially when it came to people who were practically family.

"Not a big deal?! You just got threatened by a psycho who murdered your brother and is holding your ex boyfriend who we thought was dead as hostage. How is that not a big deal?!" Mike exclaimed, sharing a worried look with the other four men in the room. 

"This is Sam we're talking about, she's not exactly human," Mikey responded with a heavy sigh as he checked his cell phone. At that moment his eyes grew large and he had a strange grin on his face, "Sorry I gotta go, Gee is all alone in the basement. Sam, you know what to do if you need to find me." 

"Do your husbands even know about that?" She called after him.

"If they did there would be no work going on downstairs, just multiple orgies." The young Way brother laughed as he headed towards the basement to spend some...quality time with his lover brother.

"What do you need to do to find him?" Jared inquired, how stupid he was to ask.

"You run down the stairs singing the scariest song you can think of." 

"I once ran down the stairs singing baby by that Canadian beaver." Brendon interjected hysterically laughing. Sam glared before continuing, "Just keep in mind you may be scarred if you get down the stairs to fast." 

Ryan smirked with a perverted memory of walking down the stairs and his only thought was that boys and their toys were always a good mix. Especially if they were brothers, extremely hot brothers.

"Does everything take a perverted turn when it comes to this place." Jared thought out loud. Mike looked down smirking, Ryan and Brendon sighed in agreement, and Sam gave him a you-have-no-frickin-idea look that spoke volumes.

The five sat there in silence again, Mike looked over Jared's shoulder to see the picture that the teen had taken while they were at what was supposed to be the suspect's house. Actually no, not suspect, he was definitely the murderer without a single doubt in anyone's mind. Mike rephrased his earlier worry, "So what do we do, we can't leave you alone." 

Everyone one looked at Sam and then amongst each other. Mike was right, they needed to keep her safe somehow. Brendon piped up, "how about the office? Ryan and I can always stay back with her."

"Puh-lease, you two would be in the mail room and I'll be kidnapped before the euphoria even comes. No pun intended." She responded. The two glared at her, she was clearly in a bad mood.  Mike liked the idea and said, "how about I stay behind with her tonight? Chester and I can take turns since we still have our kids to take care of."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Sam just responded, "if it means I don't have to worry about being late to work than so be it."

 

It had been two days since they had agreed that the female detective would be staying in the extra room of her office. Mike had ordered some pizza, and Sam was in the adjacent room taking a nap. That seemed like all she did lately, she just slept and did work and any other necessary life processes. The doorbell to the office rang and Mike said he was going to be right back, she groaned in response because she did not like being woken up by loud noises. 

As she heard Mike's footsteps fade, she say up to rub her eyes. There were no dreams, only darkness when she had been asleep. Thump. She looked around, there was nothing there, she put her hand over her heart. Nope, it wasn't that. THUMP. It sounded like a heavy footstep. Suddenly she heard a soft whisper, "Sammy, I'm in the precinct, I got a knife, I'm gonna kill you."

She stood up, maybe she was just hallucinating. She did that quite often. She was probably just thinking of her high school friend, Emma, who told her about that girl named Molly. Were there any dolls around here. THUMP.

"Sammy. I'm by the door. I got a knife. I'm gonna kill you." It said again. With her gun in hand she slowly opened the door of the adjacent room. No one was there suddenly she heard the door creak and the voice said, "Sammy. I'm in your office. I got a knife...IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

She turned around and saw a pink haired figure wearing a pastel pink mask, dressed like a Barbie doll, except it was a dude in Barbie drag which is a lot worse. The teen screamed, "Die barbie, die!" in horror and tried to shoot. The pink Barbie-man ran forward in attempt to stab her but instead, disappeared only to grab her by her neck.

"Let me go you asshat!" Sam screamed as she struggled and managed to bite her attacker's arms. The man's grip lessened and suddenly Mike came holding the pizza. Like an expert he held the pizza in one hand, pulled out his hand gun and shot. The bullet barely grazed the startled attacker who pulled away and instead crashed through the window. The two rushed to the window and saw the male Barbie in drag take off his mask, and the pizza was forgotten. It was Jeffree Star.

 

When everyone came in that next morning, there was immediate panic as they saw the broken window. The glass was still on the floor because the demon had a mental breakdown after the attack. Jared, however, got in late and had not idea about the accident, and boy was he in for a shock.

"Morning." He said as he walked past Brendon's desk.

"You're late." The secretary replied distractedly, he was stuck talking to the insurance about fixing the damn window. Until he realized that was what he needed to tell the other detective about, "hey Jared-" he began but realized that the man had already walked into the office...oh well.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jared exclaimed as he saw the broken window and some glass shards. With a sickening fear in his stomach, the man ran to the adjacent room and as he slammed open and yelled, "Sam!"

The girl looked up from where she sat on the bed. Her eyes were stained with fear and her entire self seemed to have shrunk. He stared at her with relief and asked what happened. In a frightened voice he had never heard she said, "Jeffree attacked. Dressed in Barbie drag, holding a knife. He got away." While that may have sounded like the funniest thing in the world to say, it really wasn't.

"Oh my god," he said as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "are you okay?"

"No." She whimpered.

"It's okay to cry." He whispered in her ear. The demon, for the first time since Dahvie died, cried her eyes out. She was not used to this affection, but for some reason she felt safe. slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

From the doorway, Ryan and Brendon watched the two detectives hugging. The teen rarely hugged anyone back, and she rarely cried as well. The girl refused to let go, her tears softly putting her to sleep. The older detective lay her to sleep, and the turned to leave the room. Unconsciously she reached her hand out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay." She murmured. The man smiled gently and sat next to her. He began patting her head, trying to calm her.

"I'm scared." She admitted softly.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." the older man smiled.

Ryan and Brenodn smiled at each other as they closed the door to the adjacent room. At first they thought their friend having a new partner was bad for her. Now they were staring to have second thoughts. It seemed like he was the best possible thing for her at the moment.

 

"Hey Sam I-" Mike began as he walked into the room. He froze in shock. The two detectives had fallen asleep on the bed. Their arms safely wrapped around each other. Jared was the first to wake up, he watched the girl and raised his hand to smooth her hair. Slowly getting up, he heard the girl grumble.

"Morning Cicatrice." The older detective greeted, pretending not to care. 

"Shut up rookie." The younger detective responded halfheartedly, a sleepy grin on her face.

Mike cleared his throat and gulped audibly. The two turned around to see their confused boss. They had blank faces and acted as if absolutely nothing had happened between the two. Which is true. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"What happened Spike Minoda? Did Chester the Molester do something?" Sam asked in the most innocent voice you can possibly imagine. She was more innocent than the clouds in the sky during springtime. One could say bunnies, but bunnies are not very innocent during spring.

"No. What happened was that we were planning on having you stay with Ryan, but I guess you can just stay with Jared." Mike huffed.

"WE OBJECT! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT GOING TO HAPPEN." They two responded in sync. It was amazing how similar the two of them could be despite their claims of dislike towards each other. Mike blinked, he honestly should have seen that coming. 

"So Ryan's?" Mike said.

"Brendon's place. I refuse to live in the same vicinity as Spencer and Jon."

"You work in the same place as them."

"Yeah and we need thicker walls between my room and the mail room." She retorted, which wasn't a complete lie. It was actually pretty accurate. As if to prove her point there were distinct, horrific, and yet familiar noises coming from the mail room. All three of the grew silent. Jared and Sam, who had grown accustomed to this started laughing. The two snuck to the door of the mail room, the entire building watched. They wanted to know what they were going to do. 

In their best imitations of the two men, they both started echoing what they're friends where saying. Well moaning really. Suddenly the final cries of euphoria were heard, and when the two detectives outside the door started singing "Innocent High" the sounds of clothes rustling and things falling over could be heard. As so as the two opened to door with faces red of embarrassment, they began singing a song even worse. Except they decided to change the lyrics. 

"Well come to mail room land. Jon's ass got split in two. Spence is a gingerbread man. First time naughty, second time nice." Afterwards the two detectives began laughing maniacly, and maniacly as in crazier than the Joker. The secretary and mail boy stared at them with horror and the entire office erupted into laughter. However their faces so changed into mortal fear at the sight of Mike, standing behind the two mischievous detectives, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. 

"Jon. Spencer. My office, now." Mike said harshly as he glared at them and headed towards the stairs. The two men quickly scurried past the mischievous detectives and followed Mike to the office of doom. They were both in for some serious reprimanding, hopefully Chester was there to keep Mike from going overboard with disciplinary actions.

The teenager and male detective were the only two whose laughter could still be heard in the entire room. However their laughter quickly died as Brendon and Ryan walked into the office together and settled at their desks, oblivious to what had happened to their friends. Brendon looked up, "Why is it so quiet in here?" 

"Mike is reprimanding Jon and Spencer," Jared grinned evilly. Both Ryan and Brendon's eyes widened in shock. Honestly, they should have known that their friends would eventually be caught. Although they had a feeling that the two detectives standing before them had something to do with it. 

 

It had been three days since Jon and Spencer had been reprimanded by Mike, and the office seemed to be very quiet. For once, the mail room was perfectly clean and smelled like the chemicals used to clean the carpets. Jared, the naive, said that maybe they finally learned their lesson. Sam responded that they probably just found a new place to go, she suggested the cliche supply closet. 

That day, Brendon had gone home early and Sam was still at the office. She and Jared were browsing through the little evidence they had, trying to figure what in the world their dear killer could be up to. It was one o'clock in the morning when the girl whined, "I'm thirsty and there is nothing worth drinking in the fridge." 

Her partner looked up at her, "You want me to grab something for you from the Deli?" 

"I don't think it's such a good idea to leave me in the office considering I almost got attacked last time."

"We can both go the the Deli."

"Our evidence could be in danger of sabotage."

"Then what do you expect to do?"

"You stay here and I'll go to Deli. It's across the street so I'll be find, plus I have my gun on me."

"There is psychotic killer after you and you want to go outside at one o'clock in the morning alone?" 

"I have a weapon with me." She reminded him.

"Sure because that makes a difference. I don't care if you have a weapon, you are a teenage girl and you should not be going anywhere alone at night." He responded in a voice that could only mean well. The teen gave in and rolled her eyes as they both hid the evidence in a secret compartment under the couch and then quickly went to get some snacks from the deli.

By time they got back, Sam was already hyper from her large bottle of Sunny-D. It was strange how anything sugary kept her awake, but the minute she had caffeine she passed out. He made note of that in case of emergency, but then resumed trying to figure out how in the world they could possibly find their killer. 

It was three o'clock in the morning when the girl started getting off her citrusy sugar high. Glancing at the time, she realized she should probably be heading off to Brendon's place. He didn't live to far, so she would probably just walk. Jared was beginning to clean up, despite working at the precinct for a little less than a month by now he still needed to finish settling into his apartment. The East Coast was different compared to back west, in the city of angels. Plus, his job was much more demanding considering his partner was not exactly the most sane of people. 

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked after he finished putting away all the documents and began putting on his jacket. 

"I can walk to Brendon's by myself."

"Sam." Jared said sharply.

"I'll be fine. I have my gun, and besides we haven't been bothered by our little killer for the past few days." She shrugged nonchalantly as she headed out the door, putting on a black army jacket and leaving her blazer in the office. Sometimes, he wondered where she shopped, because her clothes didn't have much of a variety. 

On his way outside he looked down the block, expecting to see her still walking towards Brendon's place. She was already gone. He shrugged, she probably was just walking faster than normal. At least...he hoped.

 

The girl knew it was probably a bad idea to be out alone, but she could really care less at a time like this. Being stuck in the office and at Brendon's apartment all the time was getting kind of suffocating. She sighed, she had to just turn the corner and then there was the building. 

As she reached the end of the block, she felt two arms wrap around her upper body. She saw familiar pink strands of hair as a sharp pain suddenly spread from the back of her head. Her sight went fuzzy and dark as she felt her body being pulled away. 

"Well my love, it looks you have some company." Jeffree snarled as he slid her body into the back of the black SUV. She heard the doors being slammed shut and two arms pull her close, enveloping her in a hug. She felt tears on her face, but she didn't know if the tears were hers or the person holding her. 

As the unconsciousness overtook her she heard the voice of the person saying, "Sam, I'm sorry. Please wake up. Please."

She thought it was strange how the voice sounded familiar. So kind and sweet, yet so depressed and tortured. It was kinda like Jayy's. Until she realized she knew exactly who the person holding her was.

It was Jayy.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad. let me know if there are any errors ;)


End file.
